Ashford Academy
by madhatter2369
Summary: Ashford was once the prestigious academy for witches all around the world. Now it is an academy for all three magical species: vampires, werewovles, and witches. Will sparks be ignited or will brigdes be burned?
1. Preface

Preface

Ah, Ashford Academy, home sweet home to me. Where the roofs are high, the corridors are dark and the rooms are large. The love of this establishment will never cease, or at least that is what I thought. Not anymore though, no this once happy sanctuary for us was ruined the moment _they _came in here.

Vampires and Werewolves, stupid disgusting mythical creatures. Animals, that's what they were, stupid slimy little monsters. The sight of them repulsed me. And now they will be occupying our school as well!

This used to be Ashford Academy, the prestigious school for witches, now it was Ashford Academy, the school for magical beings, meaning witches, werewolves and vampires. Throw in the occasional demon or succubus or elemental and you've hit Halloween central. Oh joy!

What's worse, the natural hate I carry for other magical beings aside from my own kind will have to be suspended because of the dorm I will now share with two of them. Lucky me!


	2. New Arrivals

**I am so terrically sorry that it took so long for me to update. Our internet was down for like a whole week. :(. But it is finally up again, thank goodliness! So here is the first chapter to Ashford Academy. I hope you guys like it.  
BTW, I'm doing songs on every chapter, they may have nothing to do with the chapter but they're kinda running through my head when I write it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Song: Welcome to the Jungle- Guns N' Roses

Chappie One: New Arrivals

"Argh! No, there is no way you're getting me into that room whether you like it or not!" I glared challengingly at my opponent, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly. There was no way I was setting foot into that infested dorm.

"Isabella Sawn" his deep voice still scared me sometimes, since when did people have to go through puberty? I glowered menacingly at my brother, Emmett. He was only one stinking year older than me, yet he still got all the older sibling privileges. Lucky for me that meant taking over the family business, which was running the very academy we resided in.

Why the hell we couldn't get our own dorms still stupefied me, but I guess that was just one of those lovely rights you got when you owned the school you go to.

Before I knew it I was over Emmett's shoulder and the door was slammed open and I caught a few gasps at my presence.

"Don't anybody be staring at my ass or I'll personally kill you!" I screamed as loud as I could manage over the deafening roar of the laughter coming out of Emmett's mouth.

"Whoa," I muttered as Emmett swung me down from his shoulder and plopped me onto a bed in which I bounced a few times until I was finally lying still.

"Thank you Emmett," I growled, pulling my self up into a sitting position and blowing a stray hair out of my eye.

"Um, hello?" I turned to my left where a tall tan boy was standing. He had dark eyes and big muscles, someone I could see myself constantly trying to outdo in a sports challenge. But I guess that was just me.

"I'm, um, Jacob?" he said, sounding more like a question then a statement.

"Bella," I muttered, looking around the room. My eyes fell on another person standing across the room. I studied him until our eyes met and locked, I could feel my heart beating a little faster. He had wet choppy copper hair that fell into his eyes and poured drops of water onto his pale skin. Oh man, that torso, he wasn't wearing a shirt and I for one was _not _complaining. His muscles were so defined, but he was still lean you know? Not big like my giant ass brother over here, but not tiny like that ant of a kid Mike Newton who I have literally taken a shit bigger than.

"And you are?" I said, trying not to sound too short for breath like I was. What could I say; the sight of this half naked greek god left me speechless.

"Edward," his voice was so melodic and smooth, almost as if he were singing instead of talking.

"Hmm," I thought aloud, holding my chin in my hand for extra effect, "now what in the world are two guys doing in my dorm room?"

"Yeah!" Emmett suddenly shouted, as if the thought that two gorgeous boys might be living with me had just occurred to him.

"Well, this _is_ our room," the tan one, Jacob, said, scratching his head in puzzlement.

Why the hell would I be sharing a room with two guys? And not just two guys, by the smell and looks of them, a vampire and a werewolf. Suddenly, they weren't so attractive anymore.

"I'm seeing mom," I muttered, standing up quickly and stomping out of my room, Emmett close behind me.

"Why the hell do _I _have to share a room with two guys? I mean I knew it'd be a bat or a dog, but I didn't think it'd be male ones!" Emmett nodded his head in frustration beside me.

He was a big and nice guy, and sure he was slow, but when it came to his little sissy, he was quite the protector. Gah! How come I had to room with _them_ though? Emmett only had one roommate. And he was of the same gender for goodness sakes!

I marched right into my mother's office, staring down the receptionist until she let me in and plopped into one of the chairs before her desk, giving her an icy stare.

"Mother," I said between gritted teeth, "you have some explaining to do."

Renee was what most people would call a "cool" mom. She always knew what her children were feeling and made sure they were happy at all times. She was always the kind of mother that would take advantage of her children attending the school she ran and gave them special privileges.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked in her most concerned voice. Man if I didn't know her better I might actually believe she had no idea what was going on here!

"Oh don't play stupid Renee!" she always knew I meant business when I called her Renee, "what is up with this rooming I've got here? Two _boys_ and not just two boys. A dog and a bat boy?"

"Do not call them that!" she snapped at me which had me quite taken aback. Renee was the kind to always use kind tones and never ever raise her voice. I glanced to Emmett for sympathy, in which all he had was a shake of the head for me.

"They are vampires and werewolves got it?" I nodded my head, "and as for your roommates. They are the offspring of the most influential vampire and werewolf families out there, as you two are for witches. It's simple; you three are royalty at this school."

"Um, why me and not Emmett?" Again Emmett suddenly grunted beside me, the thought of that suddenly occurring to him. I guess the bigger you got, the smaller your brain was.

"Well Jacob and Edward, those are the boy's names, they are both your age. Emmett will be graduating in a couple of years, and the dorm mates you have now are the ones you will have while you spend your time here."

My jaw dropped in horror. Not only did I have to share a room with two monster men, now I had to three years with them!

"Ah!" I screamed and stomped out of her office, not wanting to breathe the same air as her.

I plodded back to my room in a deathly fury, only to run right into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled at the same time they did. I looked in front of me to meet eyes with someone actually smaller than me; something I did not think was possible.

"I'm Bella," I announced casually, brushing some debris off of my tank top. Come to think of it, those boys were giving me weird looks. I guess it could've been because I was wearing a cami and short shorts. Hmm, that does seem to make sense.

"I'm Alice," the little girl singed beside me, she reminded me of that one guy that I share a room with. You know the one that would be hot if he wasn't so ugly.

"I'm actually about to go see my brother at his dorm room," she started beside me, "I can tell we will be great friends, so maybe you could come with me."

"Okay?" I said a little weirded out. Sheesh, I just met the girl and already she was introducing me to her family. I must make a real damn good first impression.

"Yay!" she squealed," follow me," she commanded and started prancing toward the dorm in a dance like way.

I followed her until I became worried, this brother of hers lived awfully close to me, that could mean that she could be stopping by often.

"Here we are!" I took a giant gulp. The room was mine, the brother was my roommate. She lifted up her hand to knock on the door but I pushed it out of the way.

"No need," I grumbled and took out my key, stuffing it in the lock and turning. This should be interesting.

I let me and the tiny pixie in, her face pulled into a confused expression.

"Alice?" the beautiful gross one must be the brother than.

"Eddie-bear!' she screamed and jumped to him, almost knocking him down with a big hug. Goodness, for such a small girl she sure was strong.

"Get anymore bloodsuckers in here and I'll need a can of Febreeze," the tan one said, I'm guessing he was the dog, which made Eddie and Alice bats.

She suddenly leaped at the dog boy; the only thing keeping her back was her brother.

"Alice settle, you don't want to be kicked out on the first day do you?" She growled under her breath in response but stood up and regained her composure, her hands still balled into tight fists.

She looked over at me, a playful smile on her face, "so Bella, tell me, how do you have a key to my brothers room?"

Her brother mouthed the word Bella, a curious expression on his face.

"It's my room too," I answered in a not so pleasant voice.

"Don't sound so thrilled," dog boy said again.

"Watch your words dog boy or I'll have you thrown out," I snapped at him, a snarl playing on my face.

This amused the bats and I gave them a similar look. I heard a knock beside my door and turned to see an uncomfortable Emmett standing behind me, his nose crinkled in distaste.

"Mom says that there is nothing she can do about the room. Your stuck with them," he gave me an apologetic look and walked away, leaving me with the animals. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Well?? I hoped you liked it. As long as the internet cooperates with me the next chapter should be up soon. Reviews please!**

**-Cole**


	3. PMSday

**Hey all. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, so I am glad to update and give you all the second! Sadly, it may take awhile to update afater that, exams are in a week-ish and I have devoted all of my time to studying, need those A's! But I will try my hardest to work some time in my schedule for an update. Also, I am going to put a picture of their school uniforms on my profile, even though this chapter doesn't really mention them (it's really the next chapter) but it helps you develop that picture in your head.**

**Some questions that I will answer:  
1. Yes Bella does have a special power, but it won't be revealed until later. Feel free to guess in your reviews tho!  
2. Yes, in my story, witches have heightened senses as well, it only seems fair :)  
3. Yes, you guessed right, Bella is totally OOC, so enjoy!  
4. You will have to wait to see where Rosalie comes in.  
5. The same with Jasper.  
6. Yes, Esme and Carlisle are in this story too.  
7. Renee is married to Charlie.**

And before I conclude this ever-so-lengthy authors note, I know that Ashford Academy is apparently the same school as an anime, I found that out after I wrote this, i swear I had NO idea. So no, this is not a Code Geass/ Twilight crossover, this is strictly Twilight and I am still debating if I will change the note or not.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Song: Good Day The Click 5

Chappie Two:  
PMS-day

BPOV

I was late, as always. Most people would be freaking out right now, having their own version of a panic attack. This wasn't anything new to me, so lets just say I wasn't very "scared" of the teacher frying me for tardiness.

I paused outside the door, glancing in to see what the class was up to. As usual for the first day, Mr. Carter was explaining to everyone the rules of his class, _Magic History_. I would never admit it, but it was one of my favorite classes to take. Mr. Carter had a way of captivating his students beyond the normal rapt that most would be in, but I would never tell him, he was a cocky old man who deserved a blow to his ego.

I slowly opened the door, making sure to do my best diva stride as I pranced inside the classroom, smirking at Mr. Carter.

"Ah, Ms. Swan, how nice of you to join us. Since you have set such a wonderful example already why don't you share with us the tardy policy?"

I grinned and said in my most informative voice, "the tardy policy is if you're late, you're tardy. I know that's hard to grasp, but just try real hard and maybe one day you'll understand." The class giggled a tad as I sent Mr. Carter an award-winning smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Glad to see we'll be starting off right where we left off Miss Sawn. Now please take a seat next to Miss Cullen."

Miss Cullen? I slowly turned my head until it fell on _her._ There she sat, at a table with an empty seat next to her, my seat. She had the biggest smile plastered on her face and she waved her hand in the air furiously, like she was trying to cut the air. _Great_, I thought as I slumped over to her.

"Hi Bella!" she whisper-squealed, practically jumping in her seat.

"Simmer down little one," I muttered, although I forgot about the whole vampire good hearing thing and all of a sudden the fireball went out with a _Whiff!_

"Magical History," Mr. Carter began in his lecturing voice which signaled nap time for me, I could always borrow tinker bell's notes and Mr. Carter was notorious for being a complete pedagogue in his first few days of teaching, besides, I knew this class like the back of my hand.

So started the magical period of dozing off for me. The first few weeks of school were always spent sleeping or reading or spending my time on much more important things than listening to Mr. Carter talk about some old magical being that did something cool.

"ISABELLA SWAN! DO NOT SLEEP IN MY CLASS!" Well that certainly came as a shock to me. This was the first time in Carter history that he ever busted me for sleeping.

I peaked through one eye at a fuming Mr. Carter and smiled, balancing my chair on just two legs and resting my hands behind my head.

"Well Mr. Carter, I see you've actually decided to enforce some rules this year," I fired back, giving him my best evil smile.

"Principle's office, now," he said between clenched teeth.

"Always a joy to see mommy dearest," I chimed, jumping up and grabbing my bags, I turned towards pipsqueak beside me who looked like she had just witnessed a crime, "sorry dear, guess we won't be spending much time together today," I said with a wink and patted her head.

I skipped my way out of the classroom and into the hall in such a hurry I didn't notice the kid come flying down the hall.

"Sorry," he apologized hurriedly after bumping into me and causing both our things to be strewn everywhere.

"It's fine," I muttered under my breath, bending down to collect my books and papers into my bag, "it's just the first day so don't freak," I said, noticing the panicky aura around him.

He glanced up at me, his vibrant green eyes confused, "what?"

"Well," I started, trying not to get lost into those eyes, "it's only the first day, the teachers really don't care if your late or not. Especially since you're new to the school, they don't expect you to have the map memorized."

He gave me a crooked smile and it was all I could do from pouncing on him, instead I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my face turn into a bright red color.

"Um well I gotta go," I said quickly and brushed past him, beating myself up for actually having any not bad thought about a vampire.

"Um, yea thanks!" he yelled behind me, then turned to go to whatever class he was headed to, I hope it was Mr. Carter, he'd give him a good beating for being tardy, after all, his mother isn't the headmistress.

***

I reached mummy's office soon enough, since the corridors and halls and dungeons and everything were memorized at a young age. I could walk around the school in my sleep and know immediately where it is that I wake up.

"Isabella really?" my mother sounded exasperated. The first weeks are always the busiest for her. Complaints, mistakes, problems, everything falls back to her.

"Aw mummy, you actually sounded mad for a second there," I said, plopping down into a seat and leaning back, resting my eyes.

Suddenly there was a slam on her desk and I popped out of my chair like a piece of bread in the toaster.

"This is not naptime Isabella! This is high school and you better start taking this seriously! You are not a little girl anymore so stop acting like one! Are we clear? " All I could manage to do was nod. That was twice this week I was yelled at by Renee.

"Now, I expect that the rest of your classes will go smoothly and hopefully I will not have to see you again for the rest of the year under these circumstances, and if any more problems come up there _will_ be consequences," my mother said from gritted teeth. I nodded and slowly backed away from the door and ran out into the hall.

I couldn't even remember the last time she yelled at me. I was probably young and did something bad and it was her way of punishment. But I always acted up; it was almost routine for me to be sent to the office on the first day.

Usually she would politely greet me and offer me a bagel and let me nap for an hour or so. What was with people today? Was there some memo I forgot about? Everybody PMS like crazy today so Bella gets freaked out? Well it worked.

I know I promised I'd behave for the rest of the day but I couldn't face the embarrassment of walking back into Carter's class and see the satisfactory smile spread across his face. I can act all nice but I can't stand being defeated, I will not be deemed inferior to an old teacher.

I stopped at a bench under an old oak tree. The trunk was too large for me to wrap my arms around, and the branches were long, giving me the perfect amount of shade. I had begged my mom to put a bench there years ago and ever since everyone just called it Bell's Bench.

On countless occasions I'd be under that tree, sitting on that bench, just staring at the school. It helped me clear my thoughts.

So there I was, my knees pulled against my chest and my chin resting on my knees. I sighed in frustration at my day so far. It definitely was not going as planned.

"Fancy seeing you again," I was getting so tired of that mellifluous voice by now.

"What're you stalking me or something?" I snapped, too cantankerous to be pleasant.

"It's funny how stalking is just talking with an's', because really if your stalking someone it's not like your exchanging pleasantries with them," he stated, sitting down beside me on _my_ bench. I guess I was still in that stage where everything is mine.

"Why do you talk like that?" I grumbled, scooting away from him.

"Like what?" I could sense the smile in his voice without even having to look at him; it was just something I could always do. I read people well, which was another reason I was so pissed right now.

"Nevermind," I mumbled, not wanting to get into another argument.

"So, skipping class are we?" I gave him my best 'are you an idiot' look and shook my head, returning to my old position.

"I'm protesting school. It brings out the insecurities in people and only prolongs the inevitable fact that we will all fail when we leave here."

I heard a chuckle from beside me and turned to him again, answering his laugh with a 'do you really wanna do that' look. He stopped laughing immediately and cleared his throat, staring straight ahead and avoiding my eyes,

"Well, protesting is a nice excuse. For me, I really just didn't feel like going to a class I've already learned about." I raised my eyebrow at him, showing my curiosity, "well, at my old school in the vamp lands we briefly went over magical history. By the end of the class we knew the magical history of all creatures like the back of our hands."

Great, he's in my first period. How wonderful. The bell signaling the end of class sounded above us and we both quickly got up and scrambled to get to class, too bad we both walked in the same direction.

It was even better that I'm a giant klutz. As we both walked into each other my feet got tangled with his and I somehow fell forward and into his arms.

"Well, if you wanted me to walk you to class you could've just asked," Edward said, laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up, brushing myself off even though nothing was on me.

"What class do you have next?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Celestial navigation," it was part of the survival training. The school was split up into two sections: the military arts section and the liberal arts section. One was devoted solely to fighting and surviving, the other to learning and studying.

You see, the world was split into three parts, the humans, the magical creatures, and the monsters. The humans were completely unbeknownst to the fact that anything other than them existed, but the monsters and magical beings have been at war for years.

Everyone in the military arts section will most likely fight the monsters; the rest will help us, or just fall into the other categories to make a living.

"Me too," Edward said, smiling widely now.

Great, not only one class with him, but two, and we're in the same section. Just wonderful, next thing you know we'll be in the same troop. This is turning out to be such a great day, not.

* * *

**Well? Tell me what you think in a (wait for it, wait for it,) REVIEW!!!!**

**-Cole**


	4. Surprise surprise

**Hey all! So I managed to get in an update today. Woot! And luckily, after Tuesday and I am school free! What does that mean? More updates! Probably like twice a week and maybe even a second story coming out soon! Haven't decided yet!  
Enjoy:**

* * *

Chappie 3  
Surpirse surprise

Song: Under Pressure by Queen. (not really sure how this song relates in any way to this chapter but I 3 it!)  
BPOV

Lovely, it was troop day, the day everyone was always raving about. The oh yippee today is the day we support conformist rituals and succumb to societies ways of ranking us in order of you're a god to why were you even born?

Today was the day that Emmett actually woke up on time to, the day where I had to straighten my tie, comb my hair and do whatever I could to look somewhat presentable. I detested the ceremony, wished it was just another day I could go to school and learn.

It was hard to get any amounts of sleep today though, what with the two boys in my room acting like complete five year olds.

"Bella wake up!" Jacob yelled into my ear, giddy beyond control. His uniform was already on; his hair combed back, his smile bigger than ever. I snuck a glance towards Edward who was putting on his tie, turning his head towards me and giving me an apologetic smile. Jacob directed his attentions to me just enough for us all to catch on to his new crush.

I growled, still half asleep and pulled myself onto two lazy feet, trying to will myself to move. Too bad I'm always the clumsiest when I wake up, that and that Jacob was already in the bathroom, leaving me to fall on my face alone.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for my face to make impact with the carpet, but at the last minute felt two strong arms wrap around me. He pulled me up into a standing position and I turned around to face Edward, his eyes glazed over with some emotion I couldn't quite place.

"Thanks," I whispered under my breath, but I knew he heard. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks and my face turn red, especially as I remembered I was still in my skimpy pajamas.

As soon as I registered that particular information I moved in hyper speed around the room, my mind foggy on where I last put my uniform. When I found it I quickly pulled it on, disregarding the fact that there were two boys in the room probably thinking I was crazy.

I glanced over at Edward after I was fully clothed, a smile playing on his lips. I gave him a curious look, regaining my composure and he sighed.

"We're going to be late for the ceremony," he said lightly, glancing over at Jacob who was practically dying of anxiety. Jacob nodded and rushed to the door, ushering us out and pushing us through the halls.

"Um," I started, stopping in the middle of the student infested hall, "I actually have to go meet up with someone else," I lied, and knew that they could tell, I was very bad at the whole lying thing. Jacob took no notice and walked away, meeting up with his friends. Edward, on the other hand, saw right through my lie and raised his eyebrow, his eyes questioning me.

"Um, well Emmett wanted to go with me, you know, see his little sister get accepted into a troop. It's a big deal for him," I was talking a little too fast by now, but I knew Edward would be able to register.

"Sure," he mumbled, rolling his eyes and walked away, finding someone else he knew and talking to them.

I took a breath of air, relieved and turned to try and find Emmett. I wasn't lying when I said Emmett wanted to go with me, I was just lying about the whole why part.

EPOV

Troop Day. That was the event printed in bold and red on my school calendar, the one everyone had been raving about since they first came to this school. The day that pretty much decides what the rest of your high school career will be like.

If you're placed in Troop One, high school will be absolute heaven. Troop One are the elites, the people that run the magical beings society. If you are somehow lucky enough to be accepted into Troop One, you will find your high school career to be one worth mentioning. Another lucky advantage for them, they can recruit anyone, no matter what their age is. Emmett Cullen, my oh so mysterious roommates brother, was recruited in middle school.

Along the topic of my alluring roommate, she had me pondering several times throughout the day yesterday. She had seemed so cantankerous and tetchy, like her first day wasn't going as planned. Was anyone's though? I didn't imagine having classes with my beautiful roommate, not hating a dog boy, and hearing about how my sister was dating a new guy. Yesterday definitely did not go along as scheduled.

I made my way into the Great Hall, where we sat and ate around lunchtime, which would immediately follow the Troop Inducting ceremony. I followed the lines of people until I spotted a familiar patch of spiky, black hair belonging to none other than Alice.

Her uniform was slightly big on her, even if it was an extra small, Alice was extremely petite. Her hair was strewn about her head, always the norm, and she clung to a tall blonde boy, Jasper.

He smiled at me, revealing perfect white pearls, contrasting in all the right ways with his pale skin, the vampire standard. I shook his hand politely, respecting his hard grip, and placed myself directly in between them on a bench, pretending to be unaware of Alice's death glare.

Just as she opened her mouth to begin one of her infamous scolds, Headmaster Swan walked in, causing Alice to regain her composure and become awed by her very presence.

"Good afternoon students!" she began in an amiable voice, "I am so delighted to be here to announce all the new members of the troops. Every troop is important, be it Troop One or Troop Twenty."

At the mention of Troop Twenty, some shoulders sagged, some laughs and jokes were exchanged, and for everyone, an obvious fear about joining that Troop was felt.

"In just a few minutes, the Troops will enter and begin their Troop Day ceremony. Good luck to everyone!"

Headmaster Swan departed from her podium and took a seat behind a long table that would soon seat all twenty captains of each troop. My nerves started flying at me from every direction, the butterflies in my belly trying desperately to escape.

I saw Jasper squeeze Alice's hand than stand up and leave, causing her shoulders to drop the tiniest, a subtle change in her confidant demeanor, but something I could notice easily.

She turned to me, noted my curious look, and elucidated, "Jasper is captain of Troop Two. He has to go up and sit with the other captains, but he wanted to wish me luck before hand," she smiled faintly, looking strangely tired, and leaned back, waiting for all the troops to enter.

I knew now that I could rest assured that Alice would be in a well respected and high ranked Troop. No one could resist her special physic powers, that and her speed that was incomparable, throw that in with the fact that she was dating Troop Two's captain and she was a shoe in for a superior troop.

All of a sudden the atmosphere in the room shifted. All the students' attentions were directed to the main entrance into the hall, where the Troop One captain now stood.

He was a tall boy, a senior, almost the best fighter of all time, although he could never surpass his father, Aro. His name was Zeno, and he looked as strange as his name, his hair was as silver as the metallic of his eyes, his skin, the pale equivalent of a vampire, and his face was striking and daunting all at once. I wasn't sure of what species he was, but we all knew him to be far stronger than the best of each category, a man I envied and admired at the same time.

He took a step into the Hall, gaining everyone's immediate attention, and cleared his throat, "May I now introduce, Troop One," he said in a dark, silky voice.

Following behind him was a tall, broad shouldered dark man, obviously werewolf, next was a tall pale girl with bright crimson hair, a vampire named Victoria that I had recently gone to school with, another tall and muscular tan man, werewolf again, a tall and muscular slightly tan with the normal hints of pale a vampire has and blonde hair pulled into a tail at the back of his head, James. Following him was a tall pulchritudinous girl with voluptuous blonde hair and curves that a hill envied. Behind her, practically drooling, was Emmett, his eyes glazed over, and behind him, of all surprises, was Bella.

* * *

**Soooo! you likey? Oh due tell your thoughts! Either Pm/review is good with me! So get to it!  
-Cole(:**


	5. Judgements

**It's summer! Aren't we all giddy and happy? I've already been to the beach once, like 5 parties, and I am sooo close to getting my permit, YAY! summer=happy Cole.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Chappie 4:  
Judgements

Song: Barracuda by Heart  
BPOV

This was the reason I hated troop day so much. It was my first one and already all eyes were on me. Every stare, every thought, every attention directed my way. I felt like I was on display at the zoo, the new species just discovered that everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of. The feeling brought the all-to-familiar feeling of blood rushing to my cheeks and I knew I turned a bright shade of red.

I don't know how but I mustered up enough courage to look into the eyes of the people around me, searching from face to face, trying to read the emotions. Some were surprised, some jealous, some plain mad, some (to my surprise) proud, and some completely indifferent. I kept my gaze on each face for a second, and then switched to another, not wanting to be caught in a staring contest, that is until I landed on a pair of green eyes.

His held a slight humor in them, as if he almost knew this was going to happen and was delighted at my response. My thoughts were that he was just amused at how uncomfortable I felt at the moment. Whatever it was I tried to avert my glance, but found it very hard. Something about him kept my eyes locked with his, and trying to no avail did I break away.

Finally Emmett nudged me and I found myself out of my stupefied trance and back into reality. People would want explanations and I hoped that Zeno wouldn't choose me to explain.

I don't even know if I could. I was almost as shocked and surprised as they were, in a sense. I knew that I would be in Troop one and I had the feeling it wouldn't go over well with others, but I couldn't explain why I had been picked, and when.

Two years ago Zeno approached me about joining his Troop. I was still in middle school and I hadn't even taken the troop qualifying test. I was like any other student and even I could not begin to explain how he came across me or my powers and why he wanted them in his troop.

Sometimes I thought Emmett was to blame. After all he was already a member of the troop when Zeno asked me, but Emmett always denied bragging about his little sister. Plus, he wasn't capable of giving too good of a recommendation. No offense to him, but his opinion of good is being able to hold your breath under water for thirty seconds. So a large part of me knew Emmett was not to blame. Renee maybe, but Zeno wasn't one to take bribes. He went on instinct and on his own beliefs; he was someone who could not be persuaded. So really, I was as flabbergasted as everyone else when it came to my membership in the troop.

I was surprised again when Zeno took his seat behind the captain table and ushered us to sit at the Troop One table. We knew he wouldn't make any new recruits, but we did expect him to tell everyone a little about me. Then again, Zeno was never a predictable person.

He stood up once again, by now I was done with the random surprised expressions, now I have moved on to permanent surprise on my face.

"Before we proceed with Troop Two, I have one more announcement to make. We will be recruiting two new students this year."

If it is possible, my face somehow had a surprised expression that was greater than the previous surprised expression it held. All the troop members looked at each other, confused beyond control. What the hell was he doing? Accepting not only one but _two_ new recruits? What is going on?

I shot Emmett a puzzled look to which he just shrugged off.

"He's probably just trying to make some noise. It is his last year you know," he whispered, and I nodded. It couldn't be true; he wouldn't be doing this just to get people talking. And who the hell was he going to pick?

Please welcome our newest members of Troop One, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black.

By now my mouth hang wide open. I had expected some upperclassman who had become extremely skilled over the summer, not two sophomores that were a bat boy and a dog man. Let alone my bat boy and dog man. Wait, did I just call them _my_ bat boy and dog man?

EPOV

Best day ever=today. I have just become the newest member, besides Jacob, to Troop Two. Not only was I a member of that highly esteemed group, I was also a member of Bella's group. Not that I was hoping I would be or anything. No it's just cool to be able to be in a group as my roommate, that's all. It's not like I like her or anything. Right? Yea.

And why was I denying this to myself so much? Why am I so defensive? Why am I not jumping up and down and screaming on the top of my lungs? I am a very strange person.

I directed my glance towards Bella, who looked slightly aggravated, but mostly surprised. Hm, guess this Zeno guy didn't really consult his troop. My gain! I searched the crowd for Jacob, who wasn't hard to find because by now he was on top of a table dancing for the whole school to see. Oh, and did I mention that he stripped off his shirt and was swinging it around his head like a lasso? Oh well now you know.

I snuck a glance back at Bella and almost winced at the sight. Her and her whole troop looked pissed, their brows were pulled together, their mouths tightly shut, and their arms crossed in front of them in almost an act of defiance.

If they were the city of piss, then Bella was queen pissy. Her eyes were squinted, her brows meeting at the middle, her mouth white at how tightly shut it was, her teeth clenched, her head low and if I didn't know better I would have said she was growling.

Zeno, he didn't seem to mind as much, he seem slightly annoyed, maybe even embarrassed. I felt that possibly, Jacob would be beaten after his little display. Finally, after seeing Jacob was not planning on ceasing anytime soon. Bella marched right up to him, grabbed his ankle, and squeezed.

All of a sudden Jacob went totally still, turning almost vampire white, and then began to howl in pain. Try as he might he could not shake away Bella's hand and was now cringing on the table top in pain.

Finally Bella let go and with that relief washed over Jacob's face and he stood up suddenly, hopped down from the table, put his shirt on, and sat down quietly. Bella smiled in satisfaction to herself and made her way back to her troop, none of them acknowledging her, all of them acting as if nothing happened.

This was going to be a strange Troop to be apart of.

BPOV

Zeno was furious. Emmett was furious. Rosalie was furious. James was furious. Victoria was furious. I was furious. Everyone in Troop One was furious, if you catch my drift.

Zeno's intentions were to have a respectable and powerful werewolf in his Troop, not a goof dog that danced on tables like a stripper.

Did I mention he was furious? By now he was pacing back and forth in his office, all members besides the new recruits seated in various spots in his office.

James and Victoria sat at the two seats in front of the desk, Rosalie on a small chair in a corner next to a book shelf; Emmett was sprawled out on a couch, Sam Uley leaning against a wall in the corner of the room, and Quil, sitting on the armrest of the couch Emmett dominated.

I myself sat pretzel style on Zeno's overly large desk; my eyes following his path of forward, turn around, and then move forward again. I swear he was steaming.

We were all contemplating if we were even going to let the new recruits be apart of Troop one anymore, seeing as one of them was way too immature for the job.

"On behalf of the werewolf community," Sam began in a deep raspy voice, "I believe Jacob deserves another try. I have known him my whole life and he has what it takes to be in this troop and he can mature up to the job."

Zeno seemed to consider this, then stopped and turned to me.

"Bella, you're their roommates am I correct?" I nodded, "well then, please tell us in all honesty your opinion."

I gulped, "Well I don't know them all too well, it's only been a few days, but from what I can tell they're nice guys."

This didn't seem to satisfy Zeno, "I didn't ask if you thought they were nice, I am asking if you think they are deserving of troop one!"

I shrunk back a little, and I could hear Emmett behind me growling under his breath. Zeno's fists were clenched, ready to strike, man he was edgy.

"Yes, I think they are deserving," I said quietly, staring at my hands, then dared to look up at him, challenging him with my eyes.

Zeno gave one of his rare smiled then placed a hand on my shoulder and addressed the rest of the group, "Does anyone think that they should not be recruited into this troop?" Silence.

"Good," he said under his breath, his hand still on my shoulder, moving down to my back and tracing circular patterns by now, "You are excused."

One by one everyone filed out the door, lastly being Emmett whose eyes were glued to Zeno's hand on my back.

"Goodnight Emmett," Zeno said a smile in his voice. Emmett mumbled something then closed the door behind him, leaving me and Zeno alone.

"Well, tonight did not go as planned," he began, removing his hand from my back and sitting down in his desk chair.

I was still frustrated at him, why he kept this from the troop, why he kept this from me. I knew he could tell, because his hard face softened and his eyes looked curious.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, suddenly interested by my hands again.

After no answer I looked up at him and noticed a sudden change in his demeanor. His shoulders were slumped, his posture bad, and his eyes looked worn. He looked tired in all honesty and I wondered why.

"I don't know," he finally answered, putting a hand through his silver hair, "I thought that you would be against it."

I shook my head, "that shouldn't matter. We are a troop, we should talk about these things, one persons opinion alone does not matter, it's all of us or none of us," I snapped, sitting up as high as I could.

Zeno nodded his head, agreeing, "I'm sorry Isabella. You know me though, I was always someone who acted on my own, I'm rash, and you know that."

I nodded, this was definitely true. He always made his decisions without thinking, just on instinct, which is what made him a great fighter, but a terrible captain.

"Well, that is just something we have to work on," I said, smiling and he looked up at me, mirroring my smile. He nodded and leaned up and I leaned down, meeting him halfway as our lips met.

We moved together in harmony until I was on his lap and his arms snaked around my back. We stayed like this for awhile, deepening our kiss along the way until we pulled apart, resting on each others foreheads.

This wasn't right and I knew it. We shouldn't be involved, and it wasn't because he was captain, it wasn't because he was older. It was because I was starting to develop some feelings for a certain guy with green eyes, and soon Zeno would know it.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for the whole ZenoXBella thing, I promise it won't last too long, but it does add some stuff into the story and I really couldn't imagine this chapter without it.  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
-Cole**


	6. Introductions

**Hey all. Okay so this chapter is a tad shorter than the others. My apologies but I wanted the first training day to have it's own chapter! Yay! Anywho, I won't be able to update for at least a week-ish. I'm going out of town, meaning out of internet. Oh No! how will i ever survive. I don't know. Thank goodnes for texting or else I really would die and this fanfiction would no longer be here. Bummer!  
****  
So i realized the other day that the school Ashford Academy was the school in this anime show called Code Geass. my bad! So in case anyone was wondering (but I'm pretty sure you've all figured it out) this is not a crossover between Code Geass and Twilight. I am a strict Twilight writer and nothing else, plus I stopped watching Code Geass like forever ago so i wouldn't even know where to begin. (Yes I used to watch anime, there is nothing wrong with that at all!)**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chappie 5  
Introductions  
Song: I can't think of one, the only song that was in my head at the time was Ice Ice baby and I don't think that one will really. but if anyone has any ideas id appreciate it and probably put it under here instead of this long schpeal about how I don't have a song.

EPOV

I wasn't as nervous as Jacob should be. I had done nothing wrong, but for some reason, when I saw Bella's flaming face after Jacob's stunt, well it was easy to say that I was a tad afraid.

Jacob, on the other hand, didn't feel like he did anything wrong, and was sleeping like a little baby as I speak. The moment he returned to the dorm, he gave me a congratulatory handshake, and it was off to dreamland for Jakie-poo.

By now I had paced across the room so many times I felt as if the floor would have permanent feet marks; thankfully it did not. To pass the time I decided to read the thoughts of the people in the dorms around me, the result was some very interesting feelings.

_Wow, I got into troop two! Yay me! Oh I need to tell my new bestest friend. She's so nice! I wonder how I should do my hair tomorrow?_-Alice

_YES! We got some new dudes in Troop One with us. Cool I was feeling too many girls in that group, cramping my style. But that blondie is kinda hot. Hmm, I wonder if she's interested?_-Emmett

_I like dogs, I like dogs, I like dogs. I-_ oddly, Jacob

As I began to lengthen my search of minds to outside of crazy people, the door began to rattle and in stepped a haggard looking Bella.

"Long night?" I greeted with a relieved smile, anxiously awaiting the news she brought.

"You could say that," she said, staring at the floor, seeming to be off in her own little world, "you should go to bed; you'll need your rest. Next week is the Troop One versus Troop Two match; it looks to be pretty good."

I frowned, troop one never, and I repeat never, showed up to matches. Not even the ones _they_ were fighting in.

"You'll need to be awake bright and early, classes are cancelled for us this week, we need the time to practice and train," her voice carried an edge to it, was she nervous?

"So you'll probably have to wake up bright and early around four. Be at breakfast at 4:30, we eat together and you don't want to miss your first meal," she resumed her fixed look at the floor, fiddling with her thumbs as she spoke.

"Then from five to about twelve we'll train. First we have to get you fitted into gear and introductions, that shouldn't take too long. At about twelve we'll break for lunch. We can go wherever with whoever; lunch is a good two hours long," she began to remove her sweater and blouse, revealing a white cami, the nervous edge never leaving her voice.

"Then at about 2:30 we will resume training, you better be in good shape or else you will most likely die. For three hours we train more. At 5:30 we stop and Zeno will lecture us about something, it will probably be about troop strategies and stuff, first day routine," she pulled off her tights and pulled pajama bottoms under her skirt, then pulled her skirt off, successfully changing into her pajamas without revealing anything.

"Then at around 6:30 we have dinner, again by ourselves. After that we have the rest of the night free," she pulled her hair into a pony tail and stared off into space, waiting for my response.

"Sounds like a busy day," I muttered, still confused at the tone of her voice.

What was she afraid of? This was troop one, troop one was the undefeatable, the one no one ever wanted to go up against, why was she so scared all of a sudden.

I wanted to ask her, beg her why she was being like this, but something about the way she stared at the walls told me not to.

There was another thing that made her even more confusing to me. I could read everyone's mind that passed by me, anyone that I saw I could simply know their thoughts, but with Bella, there was absolute silence. Either she was a complete moron, or she had some sort of defensive wall in her brain that locked people out.

I decided I'd ask her about it later, thinking I would probably need my rest; from what Bella told me tomorrow was going to be pretty hectic.

BPOV

I am starting to think Jacob might be bipolar. Last night he was all walking on air and wee lets go make a mockery out of myself and my troop, and now, waking at bright and shiny four a.m., he looked like he was about to strangle the life out of someone.

I thought it would be best to avoid him for the meantime, I just like living. Edward on the other hand, looked like it was any other morning. His hair was messy, his eyes slightly groggy, but his energy never faltered. I wondered how he did it.

I was giddy with joy as well though, I didn't have to wear my uniform today, well at least, not the school uniform. Today, I was blessed with wearing the military arts standard training uniform, which I was more than contented with. The uniforms were all black, with high collars and a slim fitting yet flexible frame. They were heavily enough armored so getting hit would cause minimal damage. On the right breast was the military arts badge and your rank in your troop, I was number two. If anything happened to Zeno, I would be captain, something I was not looking forward to next week.

I pulled my hair up high into a ponytail and gave Edward and Jacob a joyous smile. They were not blessed yet with wearing the uniforms, they still had to be fitted and get their ranks, which they would receive Monday of next week.

I ushered them to hurry up so we could meet the others for breakfast. I for one, was not going to be late on the first troop day breakfast of this year, and I had the feeling that it wouldn't look too good for Jacob and Edward if they were too.

EPOV

Troop breakfast was anything but exciting. We sat, we barely talked, we ate bland food that I could still taste, and we pretty mush stared off into space. I hoped that training would be nothing like this.

I glanced over to Bella, who I could tell was dying to break the silence. She stared at her plate, then looked up at Emmett, then scratched her arm, then took a bite of "food". The cycle continued for many times.

I didn't know if I should be the one to talk or not, but luckily Zeno made the decision for me.

"Everyone let us welcome our two new members with our names and our specialties. I will go first. I am Zeno, I am the captain, my specialty is a little bit of everything, I defend, I attack, and I win, always, my specialty then is winning. Bella?"

I turned my eyes to Bella, who had certain redness to her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm Bella, I am second in command, and my specialty is defense." She quickly looked to Emmett to start talking before she turned her head back to her food.

"I'm Emmett, my specialty is attacking, and being awesomely strong," he said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm Rosalie," said the blonde girl, "my specialty is confusing, I turn teammates against each other."

They continued on until everyone had introduced themselves and their specialties, until it came to me and Jacob.

"I'm Jacob," he quickly said, beating me to speaking first, "and my specialty is defense, and I never fail." He had a smug grin on his face; I wanted to beat it off of him.

Then all eyes were on me; I was never really one for getting nervous, things didn't quite phase me. Although, for some reason, as the most powerful students of the school silently judged me, I felt my heart beating just a tad faster than usual.

"I'm Edward, "managed, gulping down an invisible nothing, "my specialty is attack. I know what the opponent is planning on doing and stop them."

That was pretty much the gist of how my power went. I would read my adversary's mind and then figure out a way to stop them. Easy enough.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Zeno smiling and Bella with an evil grin on her face. What did they know?

BPOV

Oh they were in for it. They thought breakfast was awkward, well they haven't seen anything yet. The first training day is hell for all newcomers. We intimidate them, make them do the most impossible of tasks, we work them until they die. I revel in training day one.

First it was me to pick on, which isn't very hard considering my uber low self esteem. Ha, what am I saying? They couldn't crack this chickie, I excel at every little task assigned to me, and I am a beast at everything. It's good to be me.

But I do pity little doggie man and battie boy, they're in for a hell of a time tomorrow.

I can't wait.

* * *

**AHHH did you like it? I know how you can tell me: in a review of PM! Ohmygosh I'm brilliant aren't I? I'm jsut so slap happy right now and reviewing would probably help and maybe even calm me down, but only a little.**

**REVIEW! It makes me a happy girl:)  
-Cole**


	7. Hell day and what? a fight!

**Hello there. I am completely utterly sorry I did not update sooner. I was out of town and *gasp* no computer for like a whole week. I almost died. But it's aiight cas I got to see Paramore, No Doubt, and Shinty Toy Guns. three of my all time favorite bands. Gotta love summerfest!  
Enough boring you about my vaca, here is chapter six of Ashford Academy, i do hope you like it. Quick question tho, who wants to see Bella and Zeno either:  
1. break up cleanly and remain friends and all is hunky dory  
2. have a gigantignormous fight and hate each other and there is drama and yadda yadda yadda  
3. not break up. SUCKS FOR YOU EDDIE AND JAKKE!  
Answers in the reveiw are appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chappie Six  
Hell day and what? A fight!

Song: Stronger by Kanye West (doesn't exactly relate to the whole chapter, but it goes good with the fight scenes)  
EPOV

I'm not sure what I expected the training area to look like. Possibly a giant stadium the size of a football field with giant lights from every angle and all eyes on you. Perhaps a room closed in by walls with fluorescent lighting and speakerphones that yell directions at us. I'm not sure what my imagination created, but it was nothing like the training field.

I preferred my imagination.

The training field was in a giant warehouse beside the school, each troop apparently had their own in equal sizes. The walls were a boring grey, the lights old and fuzzy and at times would flicker, the floors were wooden and creaky, and the area smelled of must. For a school that prided themselves on their fighters, they surely did not show it.

Zeno directed us to what they called the "weapon area", where a handful of weapons lay neatly against the wall, some already rusting.

"Pick your weapon of choice, the one you use best and make your way to the middle of the training area, it's time for your first practice." I caught a hint of pleasure in his voice, almost as if he was excited for what was to come.

I thought back to what Bella had said last night, something about today being complete and total hell? Or perhaps that was another thing my mind made up. I really needed to start keeping track of what was real and what wasn't.

Jacob made his way to the weapons wall, carefully inspected all the weapons that lay across and shrugged.

"I don't need any weapons," he bragged and sauntered to the middle of the training area where everyone else waited.

I shook my head at his cockiness, something about the way everyone seemed to happy and almost mischievous put me on edge. I felt almost as if my life depended on the weapon I chose.

I glanced casually at all the weapons before me, swords, bows and arrows, spears, everything I could possibly imagine, but not in the best condition might I say. My eyes fell along something at the floor, a small pack barely recognizable between the clutter of weapons.

"I see you found the daggers." Bella's voice carried a slight curiosity in it, and a hint of annoyance.

I turned to her, the dagger pouch in my hand, "are they yours?" She smiled lazily, grabbing the dagger pouch from my hand.

She opened the lid of the pouch and pulled out a small silver dagger. She held it with care in her hand and slid the pouch carefully on the ground while examining the dagger.

"These were in much better shape when I first came here," she said, her voice carrying a slight remorse to it, "they used to be so much sharper, just touching the edge would cut you."

She slid her finger across the edge of the dagger, returning with a perfectly white hand, no cuts at all.

"It used to be the brightest shade of silver there was. So bright you had to avert your eyes, now it's a dull grey, worthless." She threw the dagger on the ground and walked away, back to the crowd of troops, boringly mingling with Jacob.

I picked up the used dagger and examined it in my hand. Perhaps there was some sentimental value to it? I picked up the pouch of daggers and carefully slid the dagger back in and made my way to the center of the training area.

I had my weapon of choice with me at all times, no daggers changed that.

BPOV

I don't know why I acted so strange with the daggers. It's not like they were mine or anything. They were just an old bag of daggers that no one really cared about anymore. But still, the shape and condition they're in now, they would do no harm. I don't know, maybe it was just all that we had been through together that had me on edge, perhaps it was the fact that Zeno wouldn't let me keep them, deciding to give me a new pouch.

I shook my head and turned to see Edward walking up, the pouch of daggers hanging around his shoulder.

"All right," Zeno began, "your first mission is to protect yourselves. We'll come at you from all directions and your job is to make sure we don't touch you. We all have on safety gear, so no worries about hurting anyone, plus we have the best healer on sight, so there should be no worries about injuries at all. Let's see what you can do."

With that we all walked away, leaving Edward and Jacob in the center alone. I almost pitied them; the way we were going to kill their ego's and pride almost seemed cruel, but it was a necessary lesson for Zeno to teach them.

Zeno wasn't merciless though, he'd start of relatively easy, have the first two people take it easy on them. First was Quil, his target was Jacob, of course. He would start easy, and then progressively become harder until Jacob couldn't deal.

He ran silently along the edge of the room, still in human form. I saw Jacob's head moving in the directions Quil was going, his nose sniffing the air.

Then with a loud roar Jacob turned. It was slightly beautiful watching them turn into such a massive and strong creature. It was also kind of disgusting. The way he scratched and tore at his skin, peeling away the organ and revealing furry hair beneath. Really? Why couldn't they just be like BOOM I AM A WEREWOLF NOW. No transformation required.

No, instead they had to go through this seemingly painful skin tearing, teeth growing, eyes bulging transformation that made me regret yelling at boys for thinking they have it harder. But really, menopause vs. transformations, its obvious which one sucks more. Point one for the ladies.

And now he was a giant massive beast, quite intimidating to any old human, but to me, he just looked like an overstuffed puppy. Oh and he had floppy ears too!

Quil's transformation, due to years of practicing, was utterly silent. Jacob didn't see it coming as the giant dog man sent all of his weight into Jacob and knocked him down. Jacob soon recovered though, and returned the favor by ramming his head into Quil's exposed stomach, causing him to whine in pain.

I turned to Zeno, watching him smile in satisfaction as the two dogs went at it. He turned to James, and with a nod of his head James took off.

Edward seemed more prepared for the attack, actually he seemed to know when it was coming and from what direction. Before my eyes could adjust he had a dagger already flying into James stomach, causing him to pause for a moment, but still continue on.

James tackled Edward to the ground in a ferocious anger, raising his arm to punch, but Edward was already off the ground and above James. It took only a moment for Edward to prepare himself to strike an attack against James, who was not ready to defend.

I saw the weak James on the ground, scrunching his face and readying himself for a massive blow, and I saw Edward, crouched before him, a snarl on his face. But then I saw something that really surprised me. I saw Edward unclench his fist and turn away, he walked a few feet before turning and waiting for James to stand up again.

Edward was merciful? I tuned to Zeno, who did _not_ like this sudden change in heart. He motioned for James to get back up, but gave him a thumbs up, which meant for James not to hold back.

"Are you crazy?" I screamed to Zeno, who stood motionless, vexed at the fight to come, "Edward isn't ready for that. You saw him, he's good, but he's not ready for a full on fight. James is his superior!"

Zeno seemed to consider this, and smiled.

"Stop!" he shouted out, causing all four fighters to stand still. Zeno walked to the center towards Jacob and Quil and whispered something to them. He turned to Edward and James, Jacob and Quil continuing on with their fight.

Zeno whispered something to James, whose face dropped and turned to glare at me. _Oh shit, what now? _

Zeno beckoned for me to go to the center with his finger, a cruel smile on his face.

I started walking towards him, confused as to why, when I realized it. James was his superior; all of us were, except for me. He was going to have Edward fight me?

Okay, I know I'm a cocky bitch sometimes, but I mean it when I say Edward doesn't stand a chance against me. He probably hasn't even fought a witch before!

"Zeno?" I questioned a little hostility in my voice."

"Yes Bella?" he asked in complete innocence, as if he didn't see anything wrong with this plan. Duh! Wrong was written all over it. I just got my new roommate; I'd like to at least wait a year before I kill him!

"Well you said it yourself Bella, James is his superior. In fact, we all are, why except for you." He was smiling like a cocky asshole now, like he was so smart and brilliant and teaching me a lesson. Hello? I wasn't the one in need of lesson teaching, the newbies were!

"Yea, well in skill terms, I am far his superior!" I grabbed Zeno's elbow and pulled him aside, this one was gonna hurt him, "I'm your superior Zeno, and you know it. So don't do this and let James and him fight again, _fairly_."

Zeno frowned, and growled? Another point to Bella for blowing down the brick fortress surrounding her boyfriend's ego. I should be proud.

"Edward," Zeno said lightly, averting his eyes from me, "you may continue fighting James, for now."

I smiled in satisfaction, but was it worth the price I had to pay? I was almost fairly certain Zeno was going to literally kill me for this.

"And Bella," he turned to me, his upper lip pulled dup in a snarl, "we have to talk."

"About what?" I asked nervously.

"About just how long you will be staying in troop one."

* * *

**Oh snap, didn't see that one coming did you? Reveiws are always lovely and they do make me happy to write more. Oh and they give me motivation to update possibly twice this week?  
REVIEW!!!!they make this girl smile:)  
-Cole**


	8. Lousy Lessons

**Hola! Bonjour! And that pretty much sums up my knowledge of languages outside of English. I've never felt so smart! :) Anywho, new chapter, yay! I hope you all enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I haven't had one of these up for awhile so I thought it be best to remind you of me not owning Twilight or their characters. But in my mind I like to think so:)**  


* * *

Chappie 7  
Lousy Lessons

BPOV  
Song: Let the Flames Begin by Paramore.

"What the hell Zeno?" I could not believe what my ears had just heard. How long I'd be staying in troop one, he couldn't do that. Just because his pride was hurt that easily didn't give him the right to just cut me out.

"Bella, you have to understand that I am the captain, not you. I make all the decisions, so you trying to tell me what to do does not fly. I wanted James to not hold back because I knew that Edward could take it. I knew Edward was stronger than the usual recruits, he has a special power that you are underestimating."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest stubbornly. He made a little sense. It was out of line for me to try and change his mind, it was Zeno's decision and I should have respected that. But for him to go all the way and threaten to kick me out was still way too much of an overreaction.

"What's his power?" I had to admit I was a little curious now. Edward had a power that made him strong enough to go against James on the first day? I'll give it to you, James was not the best fighter in the world, but he was enough to have a secured spot in troop one, which meant he was pretty damn good.

"That is for him to tell, not me." Wow, pretty damn good time for him to start being respectful and sensible.

"Whatever, that's fine let him tell me. But you still have to tell me why you think it's necessary for me to be thrown out of the troop."

Zeno frowned and seemed to think something over. "I think you misinterpreted me."

"No, you said we have to talk about just how long I will be staying in troop one. What is there to mistake?"

"Ah," Zeno's face cleared, "I think it was I who made the mistake. I didn't mean it that way; I would never kick you out of the troop Isabella. You are much too powerful and too great of an asset. I'd be out of my mind to kick you out. What I meant, and I badly worded it, was how your history in this troop will go on. As in, how long you will remain second in command."

Now it was my turn to frown. Okay, so his fault to wording his sentences badly, that's fine we all do it. But now I'm not second in command?

"Isabella please don't jump to conclusions here, I'm not taking your position away; I'm just warning you. You are not captain yet, you still have another year. So in the meantime all my decisions are final and you cannot try and change them. Your opinions are plenty welcome, but your stubbornness is not."

"Fine, but next time a simple warning would suffice. You kind of blowed this way out of proportion. If you had just explained like you did now, this never would have happened."

I didn't wait for a response, mostly because I didn't want one. I was sick of captain good with words over there that seemed to always know exactly what to say and how to word it. So why did he mess up just a few moments ago?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and getting ready for my training time, as good as I was, I still had room for improvement.

Emmett was waiting for me on the outside of the arena, silently staring at the floor.

"You two lovebirds all right?" I gave him a fake scowl and leaned against the wall, examining Edward and James's fight.

"Yea, everything's just peachy," my words came out a little bitter, but I was never one to try and disguise my feelings, "how has he been doing?" I nodded towards Edward, realizing I had missed most of the fight already.

"He's been holding up great. It's amazing actually; nothing James tries seems to work on him. He fakes left, Edward's already anticipated it. He goes for a kick, Edward's ready to block. His reaction time is just amazing really. It's something else."

"Yea, it really is," I mumbled, watching the fight in close detail.

It truly was amazing; Edward was ready for anything James threw at him. Things even I had troubles at in the beginning. It's like he knew every move James was going to make before James did. It was almost as if he knew what was going to happen next. Psychic?

"Stop!" We all directed our attentions to Zeno, who now stood a few feet away from the four fighters in the center of the arena.

"You all did very well, but now we'll make it harder. Sam, you're against Jacob now. Edward, you're against me."

EPOV

Fighting was such a rush. The adrenaline pumping through my veins, the nerves on high, the anticipation for the next move to come, it was intoxicating.

James was a worthy opponent, fast clever and strong, but he seemed frustrated that he couldn't get by me. Of course he had no idea that I was reading his mind the whole time and in reality I knew every move he was going to make before he did.

I reveled in the praises from the thoughts of everyone else watching. Emmett was stupefied, Zeno was proud, Rosalie was indifferent, and everyone else seemed just amazed.

Although I was still at a loss for Bella, I could read everyone's minds so well, but not hers. It was almost as if she had some sort of shield blocking my powers. I found myself so concerned to read her thoughts that I blocked out everyone else's, which is why I did not see it coming.

"Edward, you're against me." Zeno's words cut through me like a knife. I was going to fight against Zeno? The captain of troop one, possibly the most powerful being in this school? Did someone want me to die?

I glanced through my troop members faces; they all seemed surprised and worried, even Jacob looked somewhat fearful. Then the ever so mysterious Bella surprised me again, she didn't look surprised or afraid at all. If anything, she looked happy, smug perhaps? Whatever it was it almost boosted up my confidence, goodness knows I needed it.

Zeno walked towards me confidently, ready for a fight. I started to block out everyone and everything around me, all my attention needed to be on Zeno and Zeno only. I shut out everyone's thoughts, zeroing in on his.

Zeno's thoughts seemed more organized than others; most peoples' thoughts were just random things that pop into their brain. Zeno seemed to have control of what popped in and out, almost as if it fit into a certain category.

His thoughts came out in words and pictures, fitting into certain places. With a mind like his, you would think he was some revolutionary brilliant being who would change the world. Maybe he was.

I pushed it all away though and centered in on one part of his brain, the fighting part. He was going to start out easy, holding back slightly and with a punching combination. He would fake left, then hit with his right. The he would fake down, and uppercut with his right and left swing following.

I prepared myself, not flinching as he faked, and then dodging the punch that followed. Carefully watching his fake down, then blocking his uppercut and dodging the blow that followed.

Although his thoughts moved much faster than James, the minute I blocked he came with another, giving me only a moments notice to block his blows. I prayed he wouldn't last minute change his mind, if he did I would have no chance at blocking that.

He seemed to think the same thought and at the last minute changed his punch to a kick and hit me full center in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me and sending me back a few feet.

I wasn't prepared for the force behind the kick; he sent me sprawling on the ground and was on top of me moments later. Luckily I still knew what he'd come at me with and dodged it, pulling myself up just in time to block the next series if hits.

I felt my energy slowly wearing down; I still had plenty enough to finish this fight, but I wasn't sure if I had enough to win.

I decided it was time to stop being on the defense and switch to attack. Quickly blocking another kick I sent all my weight forward on my leg and punched with as much force as I could muster up.

Zeno was not expecting this and staggered back a moment, giving me enough time to develop another combination. I faked left then kicked his side with my right, causing him to hunch over. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed my knee up to his chin, causing him to step back. I took advantage of his pauses and hit, never giving him a chance to block.

I was winning, and I felt myself become confident that this battle was soon over, but I wasn't expecting what he did next.

He stopped suddenly, standing as still as a wall, and I hesitated a moment, wondering if I had hit too hard.

This moment was enough for him to use his next strategy, which was his power. Soon there was not just one Zeno, but ten of them surrounding me.

"It's only fair I get to use my powers if you get to use yours," he said menacingly, smiling cruelly.

From all sides and angles he attacked, each with a different thought, confusing my mind and giving me no time to formulate a defense strategy. Soon he was hitting me from all angles; I felt my knees give out, lunging me forward, a hit to my face, then my neck, then my stomach. Everywhere was being tortured.

Suddenly, thank goodness, everything stopped. All the attacks, all the torture and pain I endured was finished. I looked up to where Zeno and Bella were in the middle of a heated argument, Emmett trying to help me stand.

"What happened?" I asked him weakly, my voice hoarse.

"Bella's not happy at how long it took for Zeno to stop. Zeno does this to everyone, usually not on their first day, but you are different. He stops when he feels that there is no more likely chance of his opponent getting back up on his own, Bella thought he should have stopped a little sooner."

"But why would he do that?" Emmett was frowning, his lips scrunched to one side, he was thinking something over.

"I think what he is trying to do is cut the crap, in his own way. He wants to show you that there is always room for improvement, that at this point you are still learning and aren't ready to fight the real world just yet. He's dimming down the confidence so to speak."

It made sense, gosh I hated how everything Zeno did made sense. He was always mister right in everything; I was starting to hate his profound ways.

But why would Bella be mad about this. Like Emmett said, he did this to everyone, so why would Bella get upset? Unless, unless she cared.

Did Bella care about me, worry for me; secretly root for me in the battle? Was this her way of opening up, if only slightly, to me? I would have to ponder this, perhaps even ask her about it. And look who was walking right up to me.

* * *

**Well this was not how I originally planned on ending this chapter. Originally there was a ton more drama, but I didn't feel like it worked a ton. Plus I wanted to extend the BellaxZeno relationship just a lil bit longer. Review what you think!  
-Cole:)**


	9. Bonding Time and drooling

**Howdy dooo? Ladies and gentlemen may I present the latest chapter of Ashford Academy? *thunderous applause* Oh you're too kind. This one will be a lot lighter than the past few. It's more just Bella and Edward bonding, we learn a little about Edward and his wise sayings :)  
Discalimer: Creating a fanifiction account: $0. Writing a story with the Twilight characters: $0. Crying because an old lady told you you don't own Twilight: PRICELESS  
Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chappie 8: Bonding Time and drooling  
Song: Hot stuff (you'll get it once you read on :) )

BPOV

The nurse was an old retired witch who specialized in medicine. In truth, she was the best damn doctor I had ever encountered. A woman with knowledge of all and any herbs to heal and certain injury, she was simply amazing.

So I trusted that Edward was in good hands when we delivered him to the nurse. He wasn't particularly happy to be in the nurse's hands at all; constantly insisting that he was fine. The minute I marched up to him he had this worried look on his face, almost as if he knew my intentions before hand.

I dragged him to the nurse to check on any possible injuries; he promised he had none. It never hurt to be too safe!

Now he sat peacefully in one of the many beds located in the medical wing. He sat in sweatpants and a t-shirt, lazily flipping through channels on the tele, randomly grunting about how he could be training right now.

"I mean look at me Bella. Not a scratch on me. No bruises or breaks or anything. I'm fine! I probably won't even be sore tomorrow." Gosh damn him and his persistence.

"Edward, just a day that's all. You can return to training tomorrow and fight your heart out then. For now please just take it easy."

I gave him my best puppy dog look, and score, he surrendered.

"Okay, one day and that's all." I nodded while smiling and gave him a quick hug around his neck, patting his shoulder.

I promised myself I'd stay here with him all night, just to make sure he was okay, even though in my heart I knew he was fine. I don't know where these sudden feelings of concern for Edward came from. We barely knew each other as I was, we were just roommates. I hated this, this concern feeling, it was icky. Since when did I care for others? Since when was I this shallow?

I'm only slightly crazy.

"So, if you're going to be here all night, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Edwards words broke me from my thoughts; what to tell him.

"Well, my mother is the headmaster of this very fine establishment, and she will rub it in anyone's face. My father is a cop in goodness knows where, I haven't seen him in about ten years. My brother is Emmett and probably the most protective brother out there. I once told him I liked a guy and well, let's just say that guy doesn't go to our school anymore. I am a total klutz and trip over air, I find myself very sarcastic and a little too cocky and full of myself, but it's hard not to be when you're as amazing as I am. I don't usually talk as much as this but you asked for it and now you may ask for it to stop."

He smiled at me, rubbing his eyes.

"What did my lovely lecture on myself put you to sleep?"

"No, it was interesting actually. I rather enjoyed it, especially your rant about how insecure you are," he winked at me and gave me a crooked smile and oh boy, that was hot.

No Bella, you should not be thinking that. You have a boyfriend, get it _boyfriend. _You don't think guys are hot just because they smile in a totally hot way. Hot.

Damnit.

"Well what about you? What's your incredible life story?"

He put his finger to his chin and lifted his face up at an angle, pretending to really think about it.

"That is a good question," he started, pointing at me then smiling again, "well, my sister is Alice. You know the total depressing and quiet girl. My father is Carlisle Cullen and he is married to my step-mother Esme."

He seemed to trail off here and search into space, his eyes seeing nothing and everything at the same time.

"What happened to your mom?" I asked quietly, wondering if I was overstepping our new friendship boundaries, whatever they were.

"She died a long time ago. When I was about eight I think. She wasn't a vampire, but my father loved her anyways. He kept to himself for awhile after her death, wouldn't leave his room for anything. Then it all changed, he met Esme and they were perfect for each other. They married a few years later and Esme adopted me and Carlisle adopted Alice."

"And you like Esme, even though she's not your real mother?"

He grew quiet for a moment, playing with the sheets on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing softly.

"A mother is someone who takes care of you; nurtures you and cares for you. She is someone who sees you at your worst and loves you anyways. Someone who sees through your lies and shit and calls you on it, someone who lifts you up when you're down, she is someone who will put their life on the line for their child. Esme is all of these things. She may not be my biological mother, but to me, she _is_ my real mother."

Shit that was deep.

I just nodded, finding myself suddenly uncomfortable. Right about now sounded like a great time to change the subject.

"This is depressing." Way to sugarcoat it Bella.

"Well that was rather blunt." I laughed halfheartedly at his comment, running a hand nervously through my hair.

"I'll be honest; I'm good at a lot of things, but socializing and talking and all things under that category were never my forte. I kind of fail miserably."

Edward smiled, this one reaching his eyes and sending a small twinkle in them, as if he was actually enjoying my awkwardness.

"We all have our problems, to hell with them. The thing about life is: we're always searching."

"What are we searching for?"

"The answer," he laughed at my stumped look, "we will never stop looking for that someone who sees the problems, recognizes them, and realizes how they match up just perfectly with theirs. You have your problem with socializing, well I just so happen to be excellent at charming people." He winked at me; throwing a smile my way and making me blush.

"Are you trying to tell me that we match up perfectly with our problems? Because I know quite a few people you excel wonderfully at socializing."

"It's not about the one, it's about the many."

Goddamn philosophical statements that stump me.

"EDWARD! OHMYGOSHAREYOUOKAY?" I will attempt to recognize the rest of what Alice spit out, but she seems to speak so fast that it all comes in a blur and flies right past me, "I ran straight here when I found out. Something about hurt and fighting and all these things and I was so confused and everyone kept telling me you were fine but gosh dangit I didn't know and I was so worried and worried and are you alright? Oh hi Bella how are you today? You know it is such lovely weather we are having, I'm quite enjoying it. What we really need is to train outside, that would be taking advantage of situations –err–what was I talking about again?"

"Glad to see my sister has the attention span of a fly," Edward mumbled under his breath, straightening up and smiling at his sister, "Alice, glad to see you're well. Me? Oh I'm doing just wonderful."

"Oh thank goodness!" she squealed, patting Edward's hand affectionately, "you know we were all so worried. I almost thought I'd have to call mommy and daddy."

Edwards's eyes became insanely large all of a sudden, almost bulging out of his face. I'll be honest, it was not attractive, I had to resort to imagine him crooked smiling at me again. Oh he was so hot when he did that.

No, he wasn't. He was Edward, my roommate to which I have an awkward friendship with and nothing more.

_He could be more._

No, he couldn't because that is breaking every law in the roommate book code, yes there is such a book and I have it memorized. It's rule 251.

_Witty, but a lie._

What the hell was with this annoying voice in the back of my head? What was it my conscious?

"Bella?" Edward and Alice's in unison call of my name brought me out of my crazy thoughts and into my crazy reality.

Lovely.

"Looked like you went to la la land there," Alice laughed, "anyhow, as you were asking in horror Edward, no I did not call mommy and daddy, I'm smarter than that. Oh and Bella, close your mouth, your starting to drool."

Oh how I loved her discreet ways. The reason behind my evident drooling was that Alice, apparently as I was wasting away in my thoughts, had asked to examine Edward's chest; where he claimed to have been hurt the most. So of course Edward just had to remove his shirt. Oh hot man body.

How I could sit all day staring at that chest.

No.

Yes.

No.

FML.

**

* * *

**

Voila! I enjoyed writing a frazzled Bella who is still wondering about her feelings for Edward. The next chapter will probably be longer, and more Bella and Edward bonding, so you know what to look forward too.

**REVIEWS!!!!**

**-Coley Cole Cole**


	10. Down With the Rainbow

**I am so completely sorry for taking so long to update! I just had like a freak out mental breakdown. You see, I thought my dad erased everything from my computer, but it turns out, the evil technology called a computer transferred all my files to my photo album. So as I frantically screamed at my dad, the files were on my computer the whole time. I love my life.  
Anywho, here is the latest and greatest, hopefully the next chapter should be up soon, unless it gets moved to a different folder as well :(  
Soome people had some questions, so to clear it up:  
The vampires are all the usual vampires from the book with the exception of Emmett. All the werewolves remain werewolves, and Bella and Emmett are witches.  
Hope that helped!  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chappie 9: Down With the Rainbow  
Song: For some reason I just feel like I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred works for this one.  
BPOV

I lay on my bed alone, staring at the walls and humming quietly to myself. It had been three days since Edward was released from the medic wing, and since then we've been slightly inseparable.

Whether it was in training or eating or just passing time, we were together. I guess it was good for bonding with a roommate and building the foundation of our friendship, but every once in awhile I caught Zeno sneaking a suspicious glance our way.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edwards's melodic voice pulled me out of my thoughts. He was standing over me, smiling in his own way, a book in his hands.

"What's that you got there?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh what? Nothing," he muttered quickly, trying to hide the book behind his back. I hopped up and around him, grabbing the book as I went and skipping across the room.

"Let's see what Edward reads in his spare time. Could it be," I glanced down to see the title of the book, "Wuthering heights," I whispered.

I looked up at Edward through confused eyes then back to the book.

Just the other day over lunch we were casually playing a game of twenty questions, or a least my version.

_Flashback to the other day:  
"Alright tenth question," Edward announced while taking a sip of the coca cola lying in front of him, "hmm what to ask. How about book? What's your favorite?"_

"_Wuthering Heights," I said immediately, straightening up a bit, "it's my absolute favorite book."_

"_Why?" Edward smiled casually, his eyes filled with curiosity and another emotion I couldn't place. _

_"That," I said while pointing at him, "is a good question. One day, while my family was on a fun old shopping trip, I kinda went out on my own and stumbled upon an old antique store. The place intrigued me, what with its creepy ambiance and all, so I went in. _

_"It was a cramped area lined with furniture and magazines and books at every corner and wall. They tried to stuff everything from anytime in there, it's impossible to know how they could keep track of anything. Well, as I walked around, or at least attempted too, something caught my eye. Wedged between an old reading chair and a mahogany desk was a small green object. I pulled it out and noticed it was a worn copy of a book. I turned to the title page and read the title: Wuthering Heights. I had never heard of the book before, but something about this old book that had seen so many days had me craving the information lying in its pages._

_"So I asked to buy it, but it was much too much, and I had to get going. I promised myself I would return the next day to buy it, a promise I almost fulfilled. The next day I found myself at that same antique shop, searching and searching for that copy of the book. I never found it, so since then I read it at least once a year and think about the day that I almost had it for myself. Never does a day go by where I think to myself, maybe if I had done something different. I'd have that book. I don't know why it impacted me so much, it just did."_

_End of flashback._

I stared down at the book in my hand that now felt like lead. I could feel the rock in my throat appearing again and looked up at Edward for an answer.

"How'd you find it?" my words were but a whisper now, but the question still held strong.

Edward's stern face softened and he sat down, patting the bed next to him.

"Sit," I obeyed, sitting down, staring at my hands, "I know the owner of an old antique store much like the one you described. He's well, friends of the family I guess, and I asked him if he had a copy of Wuthering Heights. He told me he did, first edition to be exact, and I bought it. I guess I imagined that it was the same as the one you saw that day, and I thought I'd surprise you.

"I was going to do it in a much cuter way though. You know the bench you always sit on after class?" I nodded, "Well I was going to leave it there for you to find. I was going to write a little note in it on the title page, and then you'd have it."

He got all quiet again, following my example and staring at his hands. Those glorifying hands.

"You'd do all that for me?"

Edward nodded silently and looked up at me, his green eyes filled with some emotion I couldn't quite place. And oh how beautiful those emeralds were, a sea of endless beauty, daring me to swim.

I knew what was going to happen before it did. Our faces were inches apart, the remaining space slowly closing. Our lips were close, I could feel his breath....

"Oh man today was great!"

Jacob. Black.

"Training was awesome, kicked some ass! And dinner, man was that steak good or what? Oh and the desert, yum! And now for a nice rest to do it all again tomorrow. How could it be better? Why are you two so close?"

I frowned at him, slowly backing away from Edward. _Bella he is your savior right now. He just saved you from doing something bad, you should be thanking him, not wanting to rip his head off. But it looked so appealing._

"She had something in her eye," Edward stated monotonously, plopping onto his bed and rubbing his temples.

"Oh, bummer."

EPOV

Did I really just come that close to kissing Bella Swan? I believe I did, and man how much did I hate Jacob Black for ruining it. Just the image of her lips had me running crazy and now knowing that I was just seconds from actually knowing how they felt….AHH!

I glared at Jacob from across the room, although he was too focused on how awesome his day was to actually notice.

"I'm going out," Bella announced, picking up her sweater and standing to leave.

"I'll go with you."

"No," I winced at her retort, "I want to be alone." She quickly left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Somebody's a little moody. Someone's entering womanhood!" Why did he sound so enthused?

I just looked at him obliviously, why was he so strange? His mind was about the same, random and weird. You would almost think he was compatible with Alice, except Alice was on a whole other level of strange, but in a good way.

Speaking of that little fireball, guess who was right outside my door? I hopped up and opened the door before she could knock and let her in. She skipped across the room and onto my bed, sighing loudly.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"If only I had a brother that cared," she sighed loudly again, leaning her head onto her hand.

"What's brought this on?"

"Well, I am just so in love with my boyfriend, I only want my brother that I admire so dearly to like him too. But sadly I don't have a brother that cares for me enough to bond with his future brother-in-law."

"Fine," I had nothing better to do anyways. I slumped out of the room and slammed the door behind me, not really needing Alice's satisfactory smile in my head.

I stomped all across the hall, getting some strange looks, until finally I came across the room Alice told me he was in.

I knocked loudly, not trying to disguise my annoyance with my sister.

_Hmm Edward. Could this really just be your pent up sexual frustration with a certain someone named Bella._

Hmm, could this be my need for more testosterone in my life and less women?

"Edward?" Emmett's deep voice pulled me out of my bickering mind and into the reality that my sister's boyfriend was cheating on her. With a guy?

"What?" I asked aloud, allowing my confusion to become apparent.

"Is everything alright?" I scratched my head and tried peering around him to find no trace of Jasper at all.

"Where's Jasper?"

"Oh he's in the bathroom. Why do you need to see him?"

"Well I thought that I would spend some bonding time with my sister's BOYFRIEND," I ended up shouting the last word, "you know, the man she is destined to marry. Because they're _dating,_ each other. Together."

"Okay dude, settle down, I'll go tell him you're here." I nodded my head, frowning as he walked deeper into his room. He gestured for me to follow him in; his room was about the size of mine. Big with two beds instead of three, I wonder who his roommate was.

Covering the wall around one of the beds were posters of half naked women hanging everywhere. I shuddered and decided Emmett's roommate was a complete tool.

"Hey Jasper Edward's here to see you," Emmett announced while sitting against a wall.

"So, Bella never really mentioned that about you," I said nervously, surveying the room.

"Mentioned what?" Emmett sounded a little curious, and slightly afraid?

"Well you know that you're gay. Like its cool, I'm down with all colors of the rainbow. It's just that I never would've thought, a manly man like you. I thought you'd go for someone like Rosalie. But it's cool, whatever you like."

Emmett stared at me for awhile, his face completely blank. Then suddenly, without warning, he burst into hysterical laughter.

"You…think…_I'm…_GAY? Oh man that's the best thing I've heard in forever. Dude look at my bed, can you say that belongs to a gay man?"

I followed his finger to the bed and the posters surrounding it, the ones that were demeaning women everywhere.

"Oh it makes sense now. You're not some tool or jerk. You're just trying to hide it. It's okay Emmett, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," I placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly, than removed it immediately, not wanting to give him the wrong impression.

"What's going on here?" Jasper walked out of the bathroom, a confused look on his face.

"Edward here thinks we're gay together," Emmett said out of his closed mouth, his teeth clenched together.

Jasper gave me a curious look and smiled at me.

"Wanna join the party?" he said suggestively, raising his eyebrows up and down. Then he burst into laughter at my horrified look, giving Emmett a high five.

"Dude, I'm kidding," he said, holding his side for support, "we're roommates, not gay."

"Oh," I said embarrassed, running a hand nervously through my hair.

"Oh man, that's the best thing I've heard all day." Emmett was now rolling around on the floor, dying of laughter, and Jasper falling to the ground, tears coming out of his eyes.

"What is going on here?" Bella's voice made the room quiet, her confused face made them start laughing again.

"Edward?"

I walked up to her slowly, rubbing my temples.

"Well you see, I just accused your brother of being gay."

* * *

**And there you have it. I promise the next one will be more serious and juicy, do I smell drama? Review what you think and what you would like to read!  
-Cole**


	11. Mysteries and Slaps

**Hey all! As promised, this chapter has a fun amount of drama. Can we say drama-rama, or is that way 2008? Anywho, hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapppie 10: Mysteries and slaps  
Song: When it Rains by Paramore. I know this is the second Paramore song, but I looooove them!

BPOV

It was just Emmett and I by now, doing some lovely brother/sister bonding. After Edward angrily slumped out of the room due to my deafening laughter, Jasper left to be with Alice and it was me and Emmett alone, as I had planned before.

We didn't need to be talking; sharing our silence together was how it worked for us. Emmett was paging through a new edition of Playboy, boyishly grinning at the centerfold he now pulled out. I was lying on his bed, my head hanging off the end, staring up at the ceiling while throwing a ball up in the air and catching it.

I could hear Emmett restlessly shifting; some thought on his mind he was trying to make sense of. No doubt he'd be asking me in a second if I thought he was gay. My dear ol' brother.

"Bella, do I come off as gay?" Ah, sweet success. I now consider my life accomplished.

"Emmett, you're much too manly to be gay," I said flatly, throwing the ball a little higher until it came down with a _thud_ as it hit the ceiling.

Emmett grunted in relief and continued to stare at boobies and lace lingerie, furthering his IQ to nothing.

"Emmett," I started with caution, releasing the ball from my hand and staring at the ceiling.

"Yea Bells?" he asked curiously, putting the magazine down next to him and smiling. Gotta love those perverts!

"What do you think of Edward?" I shifted onto my belly and watched him curiously as he thought it over. He tilted his head to the side, thinking intently, and then smiled.

"He's a good guy. Nice, smart, strong, manly. No doubt you girls ogle over him and think he's nothing short of a god, but he's a keeper. I approve."

"Oh no, I wasn't asking your permission, I don't even," Emmett cut me off.

"Bella, please. I can see it in your eyes, I'm your brother, and I know you. You like him, I'm sure of it."

I looked at the ground, running my hand over the floor, tracing circular patterns with my finger, my eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

"He's my roommate and troop mate. If it doesn't work out it could be terrible," I was whispering by now, glancing up at Emmett's silent face every now and then.

He was as quiet as I was, staring at the ceiling behind me. I knew he had some long speech planned out in his head, but I also knew he wasn't going to say it. Emmett's long speeches, believe it or not, could be the most profound thing since Martin Luther King Jr. Too bad he always forgot them minutes after making them up. If he didn't have such a short attention span, he'd be the best student at the academy.

"Who cares?" I looked at him in confusion, trailing a hand through my hair.

"Who cares if it ends terribly? Are you really going to be that girl that makes all her decisions based on how they will affect her in the long run? Honestly Bells, that's crap and you know it. Who gives a shit about what's going to happen tomorrow? If today's your last day do you want to remember it as a planned failure, or an unplanned success?"

Damn, that shit was deep. Maybe playboy is good for him.

"I know," I whispered in defeat, slumping my shoulders, "but my feelings are only half of the story. It takes two to tango."

"Why are we talking about dancing? I thought this was about you and Edward?"

And Emmett was back.

EPOV

The trail behind the school, leading into the woods and deeper to a small pond in the center, was the perfect place to think. The serene environment and tranquil chirps from random birds put me at ease, letting me soak in the sun and let it all out.

First, I had almost kissed Bella Swan. The Bella Swan who I had the nagging suspicion that I was in love with, even if I've only known her a couple of months. The Bella Swan, who as close as we could ever be would always remain an unsolved mystery. The Bella Swan with her long brown curls, deep chocolate eyes, reddened cheeks, sweet smile, small frame, beautiful everything; an angel in her very essence. This girl who had gotten me so confused and frazzled in the past month, yet I still knew nothing about her.

Yes, I knew the basic facts. Hair color, eye color, age, height, even her favorite book. But there were other things that needed to be answered, things like her favorite color or song, her fears, her deepest inner desire, what made her tick, what made her happy? All these things unanswered, all these questions left. I'd never experienced it before, usually I could just find out from their mind. It was their innermost self, the one that couldn't fake it or anything, a part of them selves more real then themselves. And I couldn't read her.

_Did she like me?_ That was the question tugging at the corner of my brain, knotting my stomach tightly, groping my heart with ferocious strength.

I just needed to relax, be free from all of this. It was better if we were just friends, troop mates; nothing more. Being together could end in disaster, but it could also result in pure bliss.

I shoved my hands into my pocket and grunted in defeat, perhaps I could just sulk in misery as I watched Bella dance around other men, knowing she would never be mine.

BPOV

I knew what I had to do, or at least, what I wanted to do. I had it all planned out in my head: I'd march straight into my room, plant my mouth on Edward's, and reveal all my feelings to him.

The plain was fail proof, except for one small variable: Zeno. He _was_ my boyfriend after all. I couldn't just leave him hanging like this, it was unfair to him. I just didn't want to hurt him, I couldn't hurt him. I knew inside that part of me still had feelings for him, but those feelings were being covered by my overwhelming infatuation for a certain Edward Cullen.

I walked silently through the corridors of the school, running my hand along the walls, humming softly to myself. Tuneless melodies and wordless lyrics were what ruled my life now. Contradictions and confusions were all I saw; I loved one but had to have another; would I ever be happy with what I have?

"Bella," a growl from behind me made me stop dead in my tracks. I gulped air too big for my throat down, wincing at the pain. I hated confrontation; I was hoping to prolong it until it solved itself somehow.

"Zeno," I whispered, staring at my feet, shaking slightly.

"Is it true?" his voice was cold, like nails on a chalkboard. It frightened me, this anger that I had never witnessed before.

"What?" I asked, confused and scared, holding my arms tightly to my chest.

"Is it true that you kissed him?" His voice was loud, it was impossible for the whole school not to have heard him. I was shaking so hard now I had to steady myself against the wall, risking a glance up at him.

His hair was in a messy disarray on his head, his eyes blazing with fire and his fists clenched together, white as snow.

"I didn't." _But I wanted to_.

"Bella, do you have feelings for this _boy_?" His voice was harsh at the last word, spitting it out like it was some repulsive sour rotten milk.

"No," Lie, it was all lies. I didn't kiss him, but I desperately wanted to. I didn't have just feelings for him; I loved him so much it scared me. A 15 year old should not be dealing with these things.

"Bella, don't lie to me," he gripped my arms tightly, turning me to face him straight on, glaring at me from inches away.

"Zeno," I struggled under his hard grip, his eyes boring into my soul, "please, you're hurting me."

"Do you have feelings for him?" He was screaming by now, an infuriating look on his face. I couldn't help it; I broke down, sobbing loudly in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Clichés are all I know, and they're all I can give.

"Do not say you're sorry, don't apologize to me. It's worthless, you don't even mean it," He was shaking me, his eyes on fire now, blazing hot, his hands clasping tighter around my arms.

"You're not sorry and I know it! From the minute he set foot on this campus you've been after him. Hopelessly, it's pathetic," he spit it out, scolding me, "what's going to happen when you get him Bella? Huh? Who are you going to run after next Bella, who? You will never be happy with what you have!" He pushed me onto the ground now, bending over me, hate buried in the fire.

"So what now Bella? Take him and leave him after. You hurt everyone and everything. God, it's Devon all over again!"

"DON"T SAY THAT!" I was creaming now, my tears turning into fury, my guilt turning into hate, "you have no idea what happened with Devon, none at all. Don't you bring him into this Zeno."

"Oh please, like I don't know what happened? The whole school knows what happened. The love and the dating, then the breakup, then the fight, and lastly of course, the _death_."

I was shaking furiously now, my stomach twisted into a horrible knot and my throat feeling like it was now home to a fifty pound rock.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know what really happened that night." I spoke through gritted teeth, my glare more then just challenging, it was threatening.

"Oh really now? How I don't know about the threats, the fights, and finally how you killed him?"

"I didn't kill him," I whispered, tears involuntarily leaping from my eyes.

"Really Bella? Don't deny it, you killed him. You left him when the better offer came about, and when you were done with that you decided you wanted him again. And then what? He refused you? You got a little mad at the rejection and decided to take it out on him with your daggers. Where are your daggers now Bella?"

I slapped him with all my force that I could muster up, grinding my teeth. He glared at me, his face reddening from the impact of my hand to his cheek. I could feel his energy levels rising, he wanted a fight. I could feel his fifty other Zeno's twisting and turning inside him, yearning to be freed. I wouldn't let them; I denied them the pleasure of beating me.

His eyes blazed, "you use your power, and I use mine"

* * *

**Bum bum bum! Oh nos! A fight! Next chapter we find out Bella's power. Guess in the reviews what her power is and if you're right I will mentally hug you. I hear my mental hugs are pretty awesome! Review!  
-Cole**


	12. Power tower

**Hey all! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've just been hega busy. I promise I'll get another one out to you by next week, but after that it may be harder because school starts in a couple o' weeks. Can you say hellish?**

**So this ones a tad bit shorter, but you get to find out Bella's power! Hip hip hoorah!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chappie 11: Power tower  
Song: Invincible by Ok Go (these guys rock!)

Zeno was afraid. Zeno was nervous. Zeno was excited. Zeno was anxious. Zeno was mad. And I'm not talking about the normal anger type of the thing. You know like when your friend forgets to return your favorite CD you let her borrow. You're angry, but it's not like you would kill her.

No, this was a different type of anger. This was an undeniable fury, one that was focused towards me.

Gee, aren't I lucky?

He was begging, pleading, asking to use his power like any other. But he said, and I recall it in great detail, that I could use my power. Too bad he didn't know _all_ of my power, down to every little detail. Too. Fucking. Bad.

"Zeno," I called like a little girl, "have I ever told you my power?"

He laughed, a little too forced, but the humor was still there if you dug down real deep.

"You're a shield. That's all. Powers don't work on you. Big deal." His voice was harsh, did he understand that there was no way we could both use our powers?

"Oh Zeno, you are just so funny," I took a step towards him, "but that's only half of my power."

Zeno raised his eyebrow in confusion, tilting his head to the side in the slightest. I shook my head back and laughed a humorless laugh.

"Allow me to demonstrate." This was more of a growl, a gravelly and rough whisper that echoed through his ears and into his head.

I closed my eyes, smiling slightly to myself. Weren't smiles supposed to signal joy, bliss, ecstasy? Pride even or satisfaction! But this smile contained no hints of any of these several factors.

No, this smile had nothing to do at all along the lines of happiness and success. No, this all boiled down to one thing, my narcissistic, conceited, vain, self-righteous ways. It was just a blast to be me.

I shook my shoulder, rid myself of fears and thoughts, this was the first time in years I had actually used the second half of my power. Usually just the shield part would suffice; my fighting skills were enhanced beyond my years to the extent that I could hold my own fairly well. But even Zeno I was no match against, at least, without my full power that is.

So now is the time for this school to witness the extent of Isabella Swan's power. They are so lucky.

I inhaled deeply, shaking my hands and finally opened my eyes. Surprise Zeno. And then it felt like my skin was being pulled. Pulled in every direction, thousands of needles digging into my skin and attaching at that point, pulling back the pieces.

And then there wasn't just me, there were ten of me. Circling around Zeno, taunting him numerously. And I was in complete control. I knew each of their thoughts, each of their abilities, each of their desires. They were all me, except inferior in every way, but it didn't matter. No one could beat ten of the same person.

And then, magically, the door was opened, and the power rushed in. I knew every thought Zeno imagined every emotion he felt and how to control it, things that had never happened before, but would soon.

From every person within the 100 feet arc around me, their power became mine. This was the power no one would ever know about, until now.

The look on Zeno's face was priceless, matching his thoughts.

_What the hell just happened? What the hell just happened? How'd she do that, no she can't do that. She's a shield not a clone. What is going on?_

"Zeno, Zeno, Zeno, I'll tell you what's going on," his face twisted in confusion and frustration, his mouth a tangled mess, "what's going to happen is nothing, absolutely nothing." There was a crowd forming now, a giant mesh of people hoping for a fight.

"Because what would happen if you fought me is defeat, for you of course. And then suspension, leading to expulsion, which would lead into complete and utter failure for you. Take my advice, leave this fight while you still can, I won't provoke you. It will be a clean leave."

"Is that what you told _him_?" he growled, looking up at me through hot eyes, "huh? Did you tell him to just leave while he still could? While he was still good in your book? Did you dump him and crush him to a pulp and let him live with himself? Then help, and not even bother to pick up the pieces? Who's the failure Bella, who?"

_You are_.

He leaped at me, screaming like a mad man, aiming for my face. I easily blocked it; an angry opponent was a stupid opponent who was easily defeated. They made no rational decisions, just went by instincts, and they almost always failed.

"Zeno, you shouldn't have done that." Now I was free to fight him, free to go up against him. Off the training grounds it was not tolerated, but if used in defense, you were off the hook.

It was my turn to be on the offense; I sent a series of punching combos his way, fast from three different directions at once. Giving him just enough to handle, but at a very challenging rate.

I had to hand it to him though, boy had stamina. And he was definitely determined to win. He was like a five year old that wouldn't take no for an answer. But I would make him, he would fall, and soon, because now a larger crowd was forming; and this meant more powers at my disposal.

I flipped through the guidebook in my mind, glancing through the pages and noting all the powers I could possibly use.

There were a few elementals; a few super strength/speed, a few flying; a handful of almost anything. I stopped at one power that caught my eye, one that was rare and undiscovered, possibly even by the owner. But I didn't have time to find the owner, and right now I had to focus on the fight in front of me. I put it onto shuffle mode, selecting at random: acid spit. Hell no, maybe one more try: invisibility. Now that's what I'm talking about.

I closed my eyes cautiously, relaxing my muscles. A tingling sensation buzzed through my limbs and I smiled in satisfaction at the gasps around me.

_Where'd she go? How'd she do that? No way! AWESOME! Bella…_

That last one had my eyes opening. Edward. He sounded so, what's the word, disappointed. As if I had failed him in some way. I turned towards him, even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see me.

_Sorry Edward,_ I thought to him, _but I have to do this_.

Then it was Zeno's turn to be confused. As I attacked him from all different directions, him practically blind, he was falling.

And I was enjoying ever last minute of it. It didn't matter to me that he was begging for me to stop, to end this right now. Or that the crowd's cheers were turning into dull moans and soon into boo's. Nothing mattered to me but to beat him, show him he was wrong. I had to destroy him….

"BELLA!" I blocked out the screams and the yells, the angered protests. Everything and anything around me became nonexistent. It was just me and only me.

And then two strong arms were around me, forcing me to stand still and stop for a moment. I felt the invisibility slowly peel away and felt bare to the crowd around me.

I glanced down at the bleeding Zeno lying unconscious on the ground. What had I done?

* * *

**Bum bum bum bum! Uh oh spaghettios, what happened there? Wanna know how you'll find out sooner? REVIEW!  
-Cole**


	13. The Pieces

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long break in time. I've been so busy with school and cross country and drama and all that shabang and I've just had zero motivation to write. But i finally sucked it up and did it so here you go!**

* * *

**Chappie 12: The Pieces**

Song: What's I've done by Linkin Park 

What have I done? What monstrosities have I committed? That's all that's been running through my head the past few days. Zeno has been confined to the hospital wing of the school for at least three weeks and I've been placed on temporary suspension.

They told me that if I hadn't of taken it as far as I did, well I most likely wouldn't be in the position I was in now. It was only because it was an act of defense that I'm still going to this school and claiming my position as Captain. Zeno had been expelled.

All because I have such a short temper. Honestly, if he just hadn't had pulled the ex card, well this never would have happened. But life is never that simple right?

Emmett's room has now become my sanctuary. Slouched against his wall with some random book the librarian recommended, well that was my daily routine. Bond with Emmett some more, possibly converse with Jasper. I've even gotten to know Alice better. She's a fairly decent girl if you get past her quirky demeanor.

The only person I have _not_ seen any of these past few weeks was Edward. I personally believe it is a mutual avoidance between us two, but some may choose to disbelieve. Whatever the case is, I couldn't stand to look into those two judgmental eyes as he pulled me away from nearly killing Zeno.

So as I scurried out of the library, a hefty pile of books in my arms, who was I lucky enough to bump into?

I mumbled a quick series of sorry's! as I collected my books from the ground. Just as my hand reached the last book, I decided to look up and met those two gorgeous green eyes searing into my own. Lucky me.

"Bella! How are you?" Edward, oh my deary, how genuinely concerned he sounded. It was touching, not.

"Good," I mumbled quickly, straightening my things and standing uncomfortably before him.

"That's great!" he exclaimed, a giant smile consuming his face. I will admit, it was pleasant to see his face again, his dazzling elegant and overly all god-like face. But I'd never tell him that.

"Yea," I mumbled, a trace of sarcasm in my answer, "so how's the troop been doing?" I knew it was nagging me all these weeks and Emmett wouldn't give me an honest or brief answer to my constant questioning. So I was begging that Edward would give me something to work with.

"They've been doing well; it's all a little weird I'll admit. I mean the captain just being kicked off, the second in command on suspension; we're still struggling to find what to do. Everyone wants a piece at power and who's to deny their wish?"

I frowned and started walking again, knowing Edward would eagerly follow. It wasn't what I wanted to hear. What I was hoping was a _Gee we're great! Just dandy, we've totally forgotten the fact that you nearly killed our captain and now we don't even have one for the mean time. Oh that and well, our captain and co-captain can no longer fight with us in the first match against troop 2, so we're pretty much screwed!_

Yea, that's how it was gonna roll. Renee was so mad at me when she found out she told me I couldn't compete in the first match, the one that was always the most important. And since Zeno had been expelled neither could he. So our troop's reputation as the most bad ass in all the lands has pretty much gone down the drain.

"You know Bella, we're gonna be alright. In a couple of weeks you'll come back to us as Captain and assume your rightful command. You'll train us for the next match and we'll do our best in this upcoming one. It will all work itself out. And c'mon, you think just cas you and Zeno will be gone means we'll lose? That's thinking pretty high of yourself."

He made a good point. They were put in troop One for a reason, because they were the best. Who's to say just because the best of the best were taken out doesn't mean they still can't conquer?

"So Bells, what have you been up to? I haven't really seen you around lately."

"Uhm, not much really. Reading like a mad man, getting a fill of way too much testosterone, oh and encountering so much energy I don't know what to do with myself!"

"Alice did mention she was hanging out with you lately."

I chuckled to myself, daring a glance up at Edward who was beside himself in smiles.

Then came the awkward silence everyone knew was going to follow. Both of us wracking our brains for something to say but finding nothing and uncomfortably walking down the halls with no words to break this.

"BELLA!" Alice, my rescuer. I turned to Edward who had a disappointed look on his face and laughed. He looked over to me, confused and I smiled, shrugging and running over to Alice.

"Alice, hey!"  
"BELLA!"

***********

There was something relaxing about hanging out with Alice, even if she was the polar opposite of relaxing. But now I was all by my lonesome self, sitting in the training room with nothing to occupy me but my thoughts.

I was filled with so many emotions right now I couldn't really contain it, so what was I to do but train?

Besides, I'd missed so many training sessions I didn't know how to handle myself.

I managed to pull a small version of my out from myself until I was standing face to face with an exact replica of me. Sparring with yourself sounds like an odd way to practice.

I threw a quick jab at my face, but I quickly blocked, it. Oh man this was way to weird for me to handle. I tried a roundhouse kick, but I had to block it as well. There was no way I could beat myself up. This was way to strange.

I got rid of my replica and decided to practice on a regular punching bag, this way I'd have no need for mercying an inanimate object. I threw a series of punches and kicks toward the bag, using full power. With every kick I exerted out my stress until finally I had no more inhibitions, no more drama, no more worries. It was just me and the bag in a final death match. This was the way life should be.

"Need a real sparring partner?"

Now why did he always have to come the moment where I didn't want him most?

* * *

**And that's the way the cookie crumbles. Yea this one wasn't as fun and stuff but I figured with allt eh drama and stuff from the last few and all the drama in my life, I wanted to jsut lower it a lil bit. Haha, well hope you like! the next will be better. Reviews please, they'll lift my spirits!**

**-Cole  
**


	14. Hurt

**Hey all. Soooo sorry for the forever it took me to finally update. I was actually ready to be done with this fanfiction, but than read someones comment about how inspiration would come to me even if it took months. Well, months later it's come back. So the writing may be different since it's been so damn long, but I'm working on it. I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Chappie 14: Hurt  
Song: Save Your Heart by Mayday Parade

BPOV

The smile on Edward's face almost made it seem too hard to punch him, but this girl was not about to let a boy stop her from fighting.

I threw a punch, he quickly blocked. Even if he couldn't read my mind, his instincts were fast.

"So, you're a sponge?"

I threw a kick with full force to his stomach; he caught it at the last minute, but still wasn't expecting the force behind it and rubbed his arm with care.

"Something like that," I said, blocking a punch, "I can absorb other people's powers from a 100 feet radius, and after I keep them."

"And Zeno?"

This time I didn't try to block the blow, mentally or physically. He sent a hook to my head, I didn't care to stop it and let him wrack my brains around.

"Aw shit Bells, are you okay?"

In my stupefied state of his mention of Zeno, I didn't even realize he had knocked me to the ground. Now he knelt beside me, holding my head in his hand and rubbing the spot he had hit me at.

"Sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my palms nervously, "I guess I was just distracted."

"Oh yeah?" He looked at me comically, running a hand through his copper hair. How was it that just a few weeks ago that copper hair had me running wild and now I was completely bored with it? Was Zeno right, do I chase them and drop them when I have them?

"Yeah." I snapped, standing up suddenly and brushing invisible sedimentary from my body. I turned to leave but was obstructed by a grip around my wrist.

"Bells," he pleaded, almost desperately, "I didn't come here to spar with you; I came here to talk. But then I saw you trying to fight yourself, than killing the punching bag; I just thought you could blow off some steam by hitting me a few times. I see now it didn't work, but please, just stay here and talk to me."

"About what?" I couldn't bare his pitiful look, his copper hair, his emerald pools, any of it. It took a toll of my conscious and how much more was I expected to take?

"What happened Bella? We were so much closer before. And that kiss—"

"WHAT KISS?" I couldn't control the volume of my voice suddenly, and flinched at the hurt look on his face, "we never kissed," I whispered, staring at my hands.

"But we almost did."

"But we didn't"  
"But you wanted to," I looked up and into his eyes, those eyes that seemed to see right into my soul. They were the eyes you would think knew all your secrets, knew anything and everything and never even cared. They were the eyes that you were always searching for. Maybe Edward was right, we are always searching; maybe I had just finally found what I was looking for.

* * *

EPOV

A day later and I still couldn't erase that moment from my mind. The moment Bella looked deep into my eyes and nodded.

_But you wanted to_. To be honest, it was just a guess, wishful thinking really. I hoped that she wanted to, but never got an honest yes, or an honest no. But this changed it all, she _did_ want to.

"I…I did," she struggled out, biting her lip nervously, "but…" she trailed off and looked at me pleadingly.

"Jacob stopped us?" She nodded.

"And that I am glad of," she took a step towards me, "Zeno and I, we were involved," the last word seemed hard for her to say, almost painful, "we were great, the power couple. But then you came along and changed everything. I wasn't supposed to have feelings like that for anyone but him, yet my mind couldn't stop thinking about you. Jacob stopped us from making a mistake."

Even now, a day later, those words still hurt. She left after that, her head hung and her body shaking, as if she were sobbing. Who was I to think that I had a chance with Bella Swan? She was the girl of my dreams, the one I had spent these past few months dreaming about, folding and unfolding in my mind. She plagued my thoughts, an addiction I didn't want to become sober from. And she was stupid if she thought I was going to give up that easily.

* * *

BPOV

I tried to avoid him, but I couldn't. He was my roommate, my troop mate, and my _friend_. No matter what I did, he was there, in some way shape or form. I still had 2 weeks left of my suspension, and two weeks had never felt longer.

I craved for a war, and not only the stupid listen to the captain's orders war, a full-fledged war. This time I wouldn't be following anyone's orders, they would be following _mine_. Too bad I had to sit out the first and most important battle of the year.

I sighed and attempted to pour all my thoughts into a book, but failed miserably. What I needed was a trip to a psychiatrist, not a trip to la la land. Too bad there are none of them on campus, I really needed to talk to mom about that, don't they care about the mental well being of their students here?

I ran a hand through my hair, imagining Edward doing the same. Why had I denied him? I knew I didn't want to. More than anything I wanted to run into his arms, plant one right on the kisser, and tell him that it was okay, we could finally be together. Yet something was stopping me. It was as if Zeno were still here, telling me that all I would do was hurt him in the end, and I couldn't bear to do that. I never wanted to see Edward hurt, even if it meant hurting myself along the way.

* * *

**There you have it. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Give me a break though, I haven't touched a keyboard with the intentions of writing in months. Reviews are loved.**

**-Cole**


	15. Count Dracula has friends!

**Hey all, so sorry for how long it took to update, but here it is! Hope everyone has a happy 4th of July tomorrow! I know I can't wait for some fireworks ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Count Dracula has friends!  
Song: With A Little Help From My Friends : The Bealtes  
BPOV

It had been a week. One whole uneventful week, yet my mind felt as if it had been running haywire for years. I spent the week hiding on my bench or in Emmet's room. Anywhere that wasn't near _him_.

Edward, with his beautiful green pools, his god like body, his irresistible crooked smile, and that desiring personality; he was everything I could ask for. I longed for him; in ways I didn't even know possible. I felt like I was living in some cheesy harlequin romance novel; I have never felt so cliché in my life.

I sighed, folding a book shut and holding it lifeless in my hands. I was leaning against Emmet's bed, staring at his boring ceiling. This was the cadence of my life, boredom and regret. The beat has never felt so terrifying.

"Bella?" Alice's voice sang, her green eyes looking at me hopefully, "Jasper told me you where in here, for the past three days." She looked concerned, holding her bag close to her chest and stepping in small and cautious movements.

I had begun to be accustomed to that reaction from people after the fight. They were genuinely afraid of me, as if I were some ticking time bomb about to explode, and no one wanted to be there to catch the debris. For some reason though, I had expected different of Alice; I thought she would be the one to march right up to me and say, "I don't care." I needed a friend, and I was hoping she was mine.

"They said that most people frown upon member of different troops being friends," she started, her words picking up speed and meshing together closely, "but I thought that under the circumstances, we could kind of just nix that rule and show them how cool it can be to have friends that aren't in your troop." Her smile relieved me, and her aura of warmth and kindness. Suddenly, I didn't feel so alone in the world.

"You want to be friends with _me_?" I asked, astonished, yet barely able to hide my happiness.

"Well yes, if that's okay with you." She suddenly seemed unsure of herself and twiddled her thumbs nervously, shyly looking at her feet. For a moment, I was reminded of a little girl on the first day of kindergarten, when they are shy and afraid that no one would like them. They're only strangers to the next day right?  
"Of course," I answered, trying to make my smile as wide as I could manage, "I would love to have the chance to be your friend. And who cares about what other people think and what our troop mates believe. If they can't deal with it, than too fucking bad."

She tilted her head back and laughed in that singsong way vampires laughed and sat down next to me, her smile wide. For the first time, I didn't feel completely disgusted with myself for becoming friends with a bat girl. This school was rubbing off on me in all the wrong ways.

Alice and I had been inseparable for days now. We were practically joined at the hip, so it was of no surprise to anyone that I was with her in my dorm that day. We were simply minding our own business, her reading my horoscope aloud from atop my bed, me throwing a tennis ball at my wall and joking to her about zodiac signs. I mean really, how reliable could they really be?

"Well, according to _Seventeen_, this month is so good for you. Look! Your grades will rocket sky high, the money will come rushing in, and there will even be a new guy on the radar." I laughed hysterically as she winked at me, fluttering her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner.

"What Bella? You don't want to flaunt what you guy and maybe meet Mr. Right? Oh he's beautiful, oh he's perfect, we'll be married and all will be right with the world!"

I laughed innocently at her and rolled my eyes, knowing full well whom she wanted me with. She would never admit it, but she believed her brother and me to be a match made in heaven.

The door made a few noises of life as someone pushed it open, laughing loudly with another. In walked Edward and Jasper, joking around playfully and and shoving each other with minimal force.

"Hey babe," Jasper said with a smirk when he noticed Alice there, her waving him off passively, too intrigued with her magazine.

Edward laughed at Jasper's rejection and sent a smile my way. My heart seemed to skip a few beats, and as much as I tried to internally shush it, I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks. Damn emotions, why couldn't I be one of those lucky heartless monsters that didn't feel anything at all?

"Edward," I greeted stiffly with a nod of my head, concentrating deeply on the tennis ball in my hands.

"Bells," he said softly, and I looked into his green eyes with hope, seeing that they mirrored mine. Damn, he could really make a girl go wild.

"Ready for us to beat your ass?" Jasper said mockingly, walking towards Alice with a glimmer of challenge in his eyes.

"Yeah, you wish," Edward retorted with a snort, crossing his arms over his chest, "Troop One never looses."

"Yeah well Troop One also has never fought without their captain or second in command. You're missing your two best fighters. Your going down Cullen."

Edward grew silent and I stared at my hands, embarrassed. I didn't like to be mentioned how I pretty much screwed over my own troop. Alice glared at Jasper and seemed to ask him if he was mental. He just shrugged and rubbed his head awkwardly.

Great, just great. I was managing to make awkward situations for everyone. Not to mention I was stuck in a room with 3 bloodsuckers. Two years ago I would have laughed and thought this was a joke. Too bad the jokes have become my reality.

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks. Next chapter will be the much anticipated match. Well, at least, it's been anticipated for me. Please, do not hesitate to review. Those make me happy :D**

**Until next chapter,  
-Cole **


End file.
